The Wolf of the North
by MatrixDan
Summary: An ex-State trooper has been cursed and fled to the village of Birch Creek after losing everone he loved. Here he tries to live out the rest of his life in peace. But not all will go as planned as he meets two wolf packs that are at the brink of war, all while a secret experiment unfolds and aims to kill the wolves in search for the perfect weapon...I DO NOT OWN Alpha-Omega
1. The call

**Chapter 1;** **"** **The Call** **"**

 **POV Daniel;**

It was a peaceful day in northern alaska, the sun was out and as far as the eye could see there were beautiful hills and mountains covering the horizon, as well as seemingly endless forest with a snow covered ground glistening in the sun. _Just another day in paradise._ he thought to himself letting out a loud sigh within his squad car, when suddenly...

*Static* "K9 blok 52 rekomendovat' vam nuzhny v gorode Allakaket, tam byl soobshchili 10-54 i mozhet byt' ssylka na posledniye nedeli 10-57."

As Daniel heard the call come over the radio his first thought that came to his mind was the call " K9 unit 52 be advised you are needed in the town of allakaket, there has been a reported 10-54 and could be a link to last weeks 10-57." He had learned to speak fluent russian around age 10 from his grandfather and preferred to be contacted directly in the russian language. A 10-54 being a dead body and 10-57 being a missing person. He initialy thought of another tragic bear attack. _How many more attacks are we going to have this season? I hope this is the last one I'm ever called to he thinks to himself._ Just as he was about to contact his fellow troopers to see how far they were from allakaket, he heard over the radio "korennyye zhiteli soobshchili, chto abonent na vernulsya v derevnyu i budu zhdat' soldat s poiskovoy partii." he is quick to translate the message "the native people have reported that the caller has not returned to the village and will wait for troopers with a search party." _Search party? How has the caller disappeared as well?_ Dan asks himself once more.

" Great… do we have a plane cleared to take us to allakaket?" He asks dispatch over the radio.

" Affirmative trooper James, there are natives waiting with a plane to take you there."The soft feminine voice said in a heavy russian accent.

As soon as she finishes she announces over an open channel." Any and all units near allakaket there has been a reported 10-54 and all units within close proximity are needed to respond."

Trooper Daniel James was his full name but usually preferred his nickname Dan, he is tall, standing at 6/1. As Daniel took the last sip of his coffee he looked back at his brave companion awaiting his next call. Daniel had been assigned a 6 year old German Shepard named "Ape". Daniel and Ape's friendship was unbreakable, Ape was raised by Daniel ever since he was a pup. Ape was a strong and muscular dog who had shown great potential in his training courses. Daniel could never think about what he would do without his friend. And with that he started to make his way to the local airport.

 **POV Ape;**

 _Well this is a first._ Ape thought to himself as he let out a joyful bark. Eversince he was young he had grown up along side Daniel, Ape thought of him as a brother and loved his personality. Dans personality was cheerful and was and opportunistic. Ape had come to the conclusion that if Daniel was ever in trouble or in need, that he would do anything for his friend. Even if it meant giving his life to save him. Ape knew that if he was ever in a dangerous situation, Daniel would do the same for Ape as well. Ape had known this before when he had fell down a small cliff and shatterd his left shoulder and hip back when he was 4. Daniel had climbed down (nearly falling himself) to help Ape. He had picked Ape up and brought him back to his squad car to drive him 20 miles to the nearest vet. He couldnt wait to be back in the field of duty with his friend...his _human._

 **POV Daniel;**

As Daniel prepared himself to head to the local airport two more voices came over the C.B radio he had installed in his car, mainly for discussing a situation or just having a regular conversation over the C.B. "Count trooper Jack and Anna in!" A masculine voice said with slight excitment. "Count me in as well." A much louder and deeper voice said. Dan immediately knew who the last voice belonged to, Billy. Daniel was close friends with Billy and the others, they had all grown up on the same street and were neighborhood friends since a young age of 5 or 6. Ever since they had grown up they had looked up to the local troopers, encouraging all of them to pursue the profession. He was glad to hear they were tagging along for the trip.

"Glad to hear we have the gang together." Daniel said this excitement. "I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

"I'm glad to be able to see you guys as well." Billy said. "But remember we still have a job to do."

"So how far are you from the airport? I should be their in 10 minutes."

"I know I'll be there about the same time as you bill." Dan said. "But how about you two Jack and Anna? Are you two going to be their around the same time?."

"Actually, we are already at the airport. Just waiting on you two." Jack said with slight annoyance and anticipation. Both Billy and Daniel were on there way and weren't far from the airport.

 **About 10 minutes later***

"We are here Jack, tell the pilot to prepare for takeoff."

"I see you two now, come on over and put your gear in the plane. We leave in 5 minutes." Said Jack, who was now eager to depart. Jack wasnt like the rest of the guys, he was skinny and had blonde hair with blue eyes, and in all honesty jack had never visited the village and was eager to get a glimpse at how life in an secluded village was like. The others however were not as eager as they knew the dangers ahead of them much more clearly and have been and stayed at villages much like allakaket. They all knew it was very dangerous traveling to a secluded village as back up and emergency medical assistance would take to long to get to them. Just before leaving Daniel was checking the weather forecast to see if they might be there longer than expected or if they would be able to catch a break this time around. To his disbelief there was a massive blizzard warning for the local regions they were setting out towards. heading strait for the small town of allakaket. Not only was it a blizzard, but it was said to be a potential record breaking one as well. This would mean below 20° degrees and potentially almost no visibility from the incoming snowfall.

"Hey did you guys see the weather forecast for later today until next week? There is supposed to be a potentially deadly snowstorm blowing in from the east." Dan asked with clear nervousness in his voice.

"What?! I didn't hear anything about a storm! Did you bill?"

"No Jack but if we hurry we can beat out the storm. Now let's get our asses moving shall we?" Bill said while placing the last of the luggage into the planes storage compartment. "Alright everyone in! Let's see if this old bird can make it." Just as bill finishes, Dan's k9 companion ape climbs into the plane along with the rest of the troopers. Bill was a strong willed man who towered over them at 6/5 with short black hair and green eyes.

"Wow look at Ape! He's grown so much since I last saw him." Anna comments while praising the dog. Anna was different from the rest, she had long blonde hair and hazel eyes, she too was standing tall at 6/2.

"Yeah" Dan said with a slight chuckle. And boy is he a fighter-" Just as Dan is about to finish he is cut off when the pilot says "Alright the trips going to be a while so sit tight. We should be there in at most 2 hours, probly less." "Hopefully there is enough time for us to go with the search party when we reach allakaket." Bill adds in.

"Just remember, because of the storm coming in, the plane will be grounded for a while. But I'm sure it won't last long." The pilot replies.

"Ready Dan?"

"Ready for what Anna?" he replies.

"For the flight silly." Anna replies while laughing to herself. _He seems nervous._ She thought to herself.

"As ready as I'll ever be Anna." He replies nervously but not noticeable. In fact he was a bit "on edge". His brother in-law had lost his life out towards allakaket in a snowmobile accident.

"Alright you five. Here we go." And with that the pilot takes off.

"So Bill? Do we really have to wait for the storm to pass before we can return home?" asks Jack. Even though Jack was eager to see and meet new people, he didn't like the idea of being caught within a storm as well as away from home. Jack had a rising suspicion that this trip would not go entirely as planned.

 **About 1 hour into the flight***

Daniel had fallen asleep like the others until he was suddenly awoken by a violent shake. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Jack screamed in pure terror.

"Its nothing. Just a little turbulence." The pilot says in an apologetic voice.

"A LITTLE?" Jack replies. But before he could speak again the plane shook violently once more. "Must be that storm." Bill says as he wakes up. "I think your right bill… look at those clouds." "Yeah anna, holy shit. Look at those clouds!" Jack comments in a petrified and nervous tone. "How much longer until we're in allakaket? Not sure I can say im enjoying this myself."

"We are actually two minutes away from landing I believe." The pilot says in a reassuring and soft tone.

"Alright guys n gals get ready to land. And from the looks of things just in time too, starting to snow and the winds kicking up." The troopers are relieved to know they have beaten the storm, but now have a serious and important job to tend to. The airstrip was jsut a little ways away from the village. Surrounding the airstrip was a large dense forest. There is a path that cut through the forset leading to the village.

"So… what's the first order of business when we get off?"

"Well Anna… first things first we need to meet up with that search party and if we don't find the missing caller… we will need to spread out and search in the direction he was last seen traveling." While Dan didn't feel to comfortable spreading a search party out in a blizzard, he knew it's the only way to search for anyone before the snow covers their tracks. The group walked to the path through the forest which lead to a clearing with a small sized village within it. They walked into the village to find most of the homes currently unoccupied. Most of the inhabitants were edge of the woods waiting for the troopers.

While making their way to where the search party is supposed to be located, Anna trys to lighten the mood. "So when we get back I was wondering if you guys wanted to go on a hunting trip?" Jack replies with a simple nod of the head while Dan and Bill both agree to the idea. "So… were did you plan on going for a hunt then Anna?..." Bill asks with an intrigued tone of voice. "Well I was wondering if you guys want to take a trip to New Zealand? Its expensive but it would be fun!" The rest of the troopers nod in agreement. And with that they decide a long vaccation is in order.

"There is that search party! Let's go check with them I suppose." Dan says as he starts to walk further away from the village and could see a gathering of people at the edge of the woods.

Soon after discussing with the group, the leader of the search party known as Amaqjuaq meaning "Strong One" in the native language of inuit, had agreed to Daniels plan to split up to cover more ground and to try and hurry before it gets dark. As they made their way into the woods the snowfall started to pick up. "Alright people. We need to hurry before the blizzard picks up on us and then we are the ones needing help." Dan commands the group. While trudging through the woodland a sudden howl bursts into the air, startling all who heard it.

Upon hearing this Jack perks up and asks "What the hell? Now we need to watch out for wolves?"

"Well yeah jack were not heading into northern Alaska or anything. Afraid there gonna getcha?!" Anna asks amusing herself.

"That's not funny anna. It's a possiblility…" jack returns with annoyance.

"Oh calm down I'm just screwing with you."

"I know its just I- I am a little nervous, recent wolf encounters have spiked as well as attacks you know…"

Anna glanced at jack sympathetically when he said this.

"Oh yea, I heard about that… maybe it has to do with tonight. Tonight is a rare occasion I heard, suppose to be something called a "blood moon." But im sure its probly nothing." Bill replies no knowing how nervous it made Jack

"Well don't worry. Were here for you Jack." She replies hoping to comfort jack.

 **About 30 minutes into the hike***

The forest floor was coverd in snow and was dense with many pine trees and bushes making it somewhat hard to navigate, not to mention find anything that could be a clue.

Soon one of the other searchers trails off from the group after noticing something strange in the distance caught in a low hanging tree branch. After being informed, another searcher call out.

"Hey guys! One of the other searchers found a flannel shirt!"

The group quickly ran over to the two standing over the bloodied and batterd shirt that had been pulled off of the tree branch and now lay on the ground.

Upon examining the shirt a small flip phone had been found in the chest pocket, as well as massive rips and tears in the back of the shirt. All over the shirt were large traces of dried blood and long black hairs were found on it as well.

"Well this adds a whole new perspective to things." One of the searchers states.

"It sure does. Hey Dan…what do you think of this?" Bill asks.

"Well bill, it certainly adds a possibility of murder… but we can't be to sure as of now, especially looking at these hairs… I don't think these are human. Have you tried checking the phone yet?"

"No not yet… I'll check it now…"

As Bill opens the phone and starts looking through it he uncovers shocking information. On the phone is the recently called, list of phone numbers which indeed confirms him as calling 911 earlier that day. Upon further examination uncovers a 45 second video recorded earlier that day as well.

"Hey Dan?" Bill asks "you might want to see this…"

"Yea Bill what is it?"

"There's a video here. Not a long one but it may be evidence."

"Should we play it?" Bill asks him.

"Yea… play it. It may give us clues on what happened hear."

Soon after starting the video it was dark and a man can be seen in the far distance of the woods motionless. While the person recording starts to walk closer asking the man questions. Suddenly the man in the distance bolts into the trees were the man recording gives chase. Soon after he is standing where the strange man was last when you can suddenly hear a loud growl and the man being pushed to the ground screaming in agony.A loud howl can be heard as the video goes black.

"Holy shit! Could we have a serial killer out here?" Jack asks in a now terrified voice.

"It sure feels like something VERY! Strange is going on here but remember the hairs? And after hearing a howl in the background it could be a possible wolf attack." He replies to Jack.

"Alright well its starting to get dark and tomorrow is the beginning of the dark winter months, and we will lose daylight. So we will tell the others to turn back and return to the village." Soon after he calls the search party to return to their homes the snow had kicked up and started to affect their visibility.

 **Approximately 10 minutes of Wandering***

The snow had picked up to a blinding blizzard and they had been separated from the search party. They had become lost due to complications with a lack of visibility, and could barley see 20 ft in front of them.

"I c-cant see a-anything!" Jack cries out to his fellow troopers.

"Not t-to mention its f-freezing." Anna replies in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure were heading in the right direction?" Dan asks. "Do you still have your compass?"

As Bill reached into his pockets in search for the compass he is met with not a compass but a hole in the pocket where the compass had previously been. Bill had been the only one fortunate enough to remember a compass, and without any other means of finding their location, Bill is met with sudden grief and sadness.

"No, I think I dropped it, there must be a hole in my pocket. Let's just hope the search party made it home and weren't caught in the blizzard as well. We need find shelter from this blizzard!" Bill immediately states. "Look over there! I think it's a cave."

"I think I see it too Bill. Let's hurry! I don't think Ape can survive in this weather for much longer!" Dan says in a hurry. "Do we all have our sleeping bags and lanterns?"

They all nod in confirmation and soon reach the dark cave. The cave is shallow and small but is still big enough to fit the troopers and ape. By the time they had set up inside of the small cave it had already become pitch black outside consuming the land in darkness. They immediately begin setting up their sleeping bags as well as heat lamps and a small lantern, capable of only illuminating a small corner of the cave.

"Who wants to take first watch?" Anna asks in a sleepy tone. "Ive got first watch." Jack replies "You guys get some rest."

"After 2 hours wake one of us up. We will take turns keeping watch." Dan replies with drowsy eyes. "Wake us if there is an emergency." Daniel states one last time before being consumed by sleeps tender embrace.

While the others are sleeping jack finds himself thinking to himself "Will I Make it out of this?" he whispers to himself. _Will I die? What happened here?... Are we this-this things! Next victims? No! No! Everything will be fine! We will be OK. We will make it._ Jack is suddenly ripped from his thoughts as he hears Ape the 6 year old German Shepard start to growl in a low and fearful way.

"Wh-wha-what is it boy?" he asks as the dog as it continues to growl towards the entrance of the cave.

"i-is someone there!?" Jack calls out now alarmed by the dogs sudden aggressive behavior.

"GUYS! WAKE UP!" Jack screams now completely terrified.

As Jack screams, the others awake startled and suddenly become quite as Ape stands and his hair becomes raised and his growling becomes louder and more aggravated.

"Wh-what is he-" anna starts but is interrupted by a sharp piercing howl.

As soon as the howl is heard ape breaks for the cave entrance after the creature that made the noise. Ape stops just outside the cave to wait for the noise again.

 **POV Ape;**

When Ape is standing further outside from the cave listening for another howl, the evil and sinister smell of a weird wolf like creature enters his nose. Ape hears foot steps behind him. Upon trying to glance back he is hit hard and sent flying into a tree.

"Ow… son of a bitch… wh-who did that!?" Ape asks as he climbs back to his feet, and is immediately grabbed once more and thrown to the ground.

An evil voice fills his ears immediately in a low growl "Im going to kill you and your _friends_ next."

Ape makes a swift bite after hearing this, snatching the creatures leg in his mouth and biting down the with all of his might. The creature let's out a loud roar and shakes Ape off knocking him out against another tree.

"Stupid mutt! I'll kill you when I'm done with these pathetic humans!" The creature calls out once more.

 **POV Daniel;**

"Ape! We have to go get him. He won't last out in the cold!" Daniel says in a panic.

"Don't worry a-" he is cut off when he hears a distant struggle and then hears ape.

*yelp* *bark* *whimper*

The first one out of the cave after ape is jack, who is immediately met with an unknown creature who flings jack into a tree. "aaahhh…" the creature picks Jack up off the ground by te neck. "he-help…" Jack tries to call out but is met with only a whisper. The evil creature before him clenches down on Jacks throat, crushing his windpipe as Bill exits the cave to see Jack die before his eyes, before being thrown to the ground like a ragdoll as his body goes limp.

"JACK!?" Bill screams as he unholsters his sidearm and aims it at the creature firing 7 rounds at it, each hitting. Bill is stunned to see that his firearm had no affect but piss off the creature more. As he goes to reload his sidearm Anna steps out of the cave. As she steps out the cave she witnesses the Creature charge Bill slicing at him with his claws twice cutting once across his neck and another spilling his intestines.

Anna is quick to pull out her 44. Magnum, firing all 6 rounds into the creature as Daniel steps out to see the massive creature that is at least over 7 feet tall and has pitch black fur and bright orange eyes. He watches as Anna's firearm has no effect on the creature. "Dan! Run!" just as she screams this, he watches as she is tacked by the creature and sliced open over and over again, blood and flesh flying all over. Daniel stood in shock as the creature ripped his life long friend to pieces. He snapped out of shock as the creature looked up and started growling slowly stepping towards him. As he turned to run he was met with a sharp piercing pain in his shoulder. "Ahh…" he screams in agony, when suddenly he is let go and continues to run.

 **POV Ape;**

Ape slowly opens his eyes. _What the hell happend? Who was that?..._ Ape asks himself when he is suddenly brought out of his sleepy daze when he hears what sounds like anna yelling at Dan to run.

As Daniel is chased down and bitten, ape jumps up at the cry of pain. Ape turns to find the creature latched onto his friends shoulder. "Oh no you don't…" ape says as he is filled with fierce anger in his voice, and charges as fast as he can at it. Ape jumps onto its back sinking his teeth into the creatures neck.

"Don't touch him!" ape shouts in blind rage. Causing the creature to turn to him with an unmatchable anger and malice in its eyes. As ape makes eye contact he can feel fear take over his body as the strange wolf roars at him and jumps onto ape. The wolf like creature grabs Ape and flings him but Ape is quick to react and lands gracefully on all fours sliding backwards to a halt.

"You think you can stop me!?" the creature roars with a snarl. Ape could see Daniel running away in the corner of his eye. "Yeah I do!" "Your nothing but an abomination!" Ape yells at his attacker.

"Ill gut you!" the strange wolf yells one more time before making his last charge nocking Ape to the ground once more. Ape tries to struggle to free himself but is pinned down tightly by the creature.

"Look who's in trouble now…" the creature whispers in a low growl, readying to finish Ape off.

 **POV Daniel;**

As he was running he could do nothing but thank his dog... his best friend, for allowing him to escape, ultimately sacrificing himself for Daniel. He couldn't help but cry as he ran remembering all of the good times and memories the two sharred. _Ape… I'm so sorry… you were such a good friend…_ he tells himself as he continues to remember their friendship. That's when it hit him… the others had been killed as well. This caused him to emotionally break, wishing there was something he could've done to save them. He was running and sobbing when he soon found what looks to be a road.

As he made his way onto the road he could hear a loud howl signifying the tragic loss of one of the greatest friends Daniel had ever had. He shuttered at the thought of what might have happened to Ape, until he could see a car coming up the road. Just before the car had stopped infront of him to help and see if he were hurt, he could hear tree branches snapping and the sound of rustling bushes to his right. Just as the driver pulled him into the car he could see a pair of bright devilish eyes watching him through the bushes, and sent an immense amount of fear throughout his body.

"What are you doing out here? Its dangerous during this blizzard!" the driver asks with heavy concern in his voice.

"I-I got lo-lost… with m-my group… my dog… h-he is…" was all he could say in a shivering and horrified voice before the driver said "Take it easy buddy, your-" just before he could finish he noticed the bleeding bite on Daniels shoulder.

"Don't worry. I was just heading to the local airport. The storm is about to pass soon, I'll fly you to the nearest hospital…" after hearing this Daniel could feel himself drifting off into a deep slumber… while thinking about what the creature was and what would happen when he reaches the hospital. _Will they believe me when I tell them what I saw?... Will they laugh? Think it was a bear?..._ He could clearly tell it was not a bear. Before he could question himself further, he blacked out...

 **That concludes chapter:1 This is my first story so please no hate, also please review and share this story as well as a Special Thank You to (Christian Knight) for helping to make this possible. I will continue to update regularly! Tune in next time for chapter:2 "The Outcast".**


	2. The Outcast

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did making it! So without further a do here is CH.2!**

 **Chapter 2;** **"** **The Outcast** **"**

 **POV Daniel;**

"Oww…my head." He says aloud as his eyes slowly flutter open. As his eyes start to adjust he is met with a cold and desolate land covered in snow.

"Were am I?" He asks now in a state of confusion. Dan suddenly hears a familiar bark. Suddenly the outline of a dog begins to come into view, but before he could speak the outline shifts into a familiar form… its Ape.

"Ape! I thought I lost you!" Dan says as he climbs to his feet and rushes to embrace his friend. When he reaches Ape he tosses his arms around the dog but upon doing so Ape vanishes into a thin black mist.

"I trusted you…" a cold harsh voice sounds. "And you let me die."

"Wha-what?" he says "You were my friend" was all Daniel could mutter before the scene around him shifted to the location were the small cave was located. Soon before his eyes he could see Jack, Billy, and Anna slowly form from a thick black mist with evil red glowing eyes.

"You let us die… you let this happen!" the small group growls in a low and ominous voice.

"There was nothing I could do! I'm sorry… for everything…" is all he could say before the group before him disappears with a devilish howl.

"Forgive me! I never wanted any harm to come to you…" Dan Cries as he begins to feel tiny drops of moisture form in his eyes. As he begins to feel tears fall onto his cheek he notices Ape start to growl at him in a corrupt and vicious way. The growl soon turns into a cruel and malignant chuckle.

The dog suddenly arch's its back in pain letting out a loud and distressed yelp. Daniel could only watch in horror as his friend started to shift and transform. Loud cracking of bones and stretching of skin filled his ears as the dog was transforming.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" He mutters as he begins to slowly back away. Just as he is a few feet away, the dog lifts its head with a foul grin across its lips and a vile look in its eyes.

The dogs limbs slowly stretched out like a humans but were much longer. Its forearms extended out and began to look more and more human by the second but sharp dagger-like claws protruded from its hands. A thick black fur covered its entire body. The creatures snout grew longer and its teeth were now massive. It began to stand on its hind legs just like the strange animal that had gutted his friends. The landscape that surrounded Daniel was now nothing but a dark void. The only thing visible was him… and the beast.

"N-No! Your not real! This isn't happening!" he shouts as the monster steps ever so slowly towards him.

"Oh, I'm real Daniel! I'm as real as I'll ever be… and you! You are nothing but a loner, an _outcast_ …" the creature growls showing its horrifyingly huge teeth that now had saliva slowly dripping from them.

"NO! YOUR JUST A DREAM!" Daniel shouts as loud as he can.

Just then the creature gets into a low stance, ready to attack. And in the blink of an eye the monster lunges at him making a swift slash, but before the attack could make contact with his body he is suddenly awoken.

"Hey! Are you alright?" a strange voice says as Daniel slowly opens his eyes to see a completely white room filled with medical equipment and health monitors.

"Where am I?" He asks in a bewildered state.

"Your in the hospital, you are lucky that man found you when he did. Any longer and you could have died from hypothermia." The now evident feminine voice said. "As soon as the storm passed he flew you out to the local airport and drove you the rest of the way here. As far as I know you somehow managed to pass out for the entire ride." She comments with a small chuckle.

"My name is Jane." she said with a smile. "I am a doctor." At the sound out this Daniel feels a sudden relief fill his body."Now that your awake… you have some explaining to do." She says in a serious voice.

Explaining? Why explain myself? They will never believe me… he says to himself before responding to her "What do you want to know?" He knew what she wanted but thought to ask anyway.

"Well first off… what's that bite on your shoulder?" she asks now seemingly intrigued.

"Oh this…?" he asks now pointing towards his shoulder.

"Yes…that." She said.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He responds in a now saddened tone.

"And why is that-" She begins only to be cut off.

"Because not even I know what its from!" he immediately replies in a harsh aggravated tone.

"I-I'm sorry, Its just…well… I don't know…"

"Well let's start with having you tell me what led you to get bit in the first place."

"Well as you can see I'm a trooper"

"I am well aware" she says in an annoyed voice.

"Well anyway, my group and I got lost in the blizzard, when we soon found a cave." He stops to clear his throat trying hard not to cry at the thought of what happened. "Soon after falling asleep my…k9 ran out of the cave." He could feel tears start to form in his eyes.

Upon seeing this Jane could do nothing but realize what would happen next. "Take your time…" she says trying to comfort him.

"Soon after leaving the cave I could hear him outside… or what sounded like a small fight." He raises his hand to wipe his eyes.

"Before I could go after him the rest of my group had already chased after him. I was the last one out…" He could feel dread start to fill his mind and body. "When I finally stormed out of the cave I saw… all three of my friends ripped apart and gutted before my eyes." Jane could feel sorrow and shame for she had made Daniel think about what had happened and was making him relive it.

"Just as one of the group members... Anna, had turned and shouted for me to run… Anna was killed by this…strange… savage Monster." He could now feel a waterfall of tears flowing down his face. He paused for a minute or two before continuing.

"As I began to run… I could suddenly hear the loud thud of feet racing towards me…that's when I felt a sharp pain from the bite." Now was for the hard part. Keeping his composure to finish what had happened, including his best friends death. He once again felt as if a piece of him was missing. He paused once again before wiping his eyes and continuing.

"That's when I heard my k9 rip the creature off of me and gave me time to escape... I never got to say goodbye…" Upon finishing the sentence Daniel starts to cry as he once again remembers their friendship and the long life ahead of them that was cut short by the unknown beast. He manages to recollect himself to finish.

"That's when I came upon a road, that's when the man drove up in his car and took me in. I remember looking back… and all I could see were these evil… red glowing eyes… Staring at me."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jane immediately states, feeling sympathetic for him."But did you get a good look at the creature? Or some kind of description?"

Daniel shutters as he tries to remember what the foul monster looked like."It was tall… at least 7 foot. It had pitch black fur with red demonic eyes, and a wolf's head with a long bushy tail. It was muscular with a lean toned body that easily shown through its fur…"

"That's odd… are you sure it wasn't a bear?" she asks

"No." He says while shaking his head for emphasis on the word.

"Well I'll definitely look into it. If your reeling good enough i can go get your discharge papers and get you on your way alright?" she replies while hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"That would be great." He answers with a slight grunt as he positioned himself upright.

"Oh and one more thing, head to the police station. There is a representative waiting to speak with you about what happened. I've already written a report on what has happened, so you don't need to repeat your experience." She says with a smile as she turns of her heels and walks into the hallway.

 **At The Police Station***

By the time he reached the station the sun had begun to rise. Daniel couldn't help but stare at the office door with the "sheriff" label on it. It seemed like an eternity before he finally gripped the door handle and opened it.

"Ah! Just the man I wanted to see. Thought you weren't going to show up." The man behind the desk said.

"Neither did I." Daniel said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Alright well I'll get right to the point. The Fairbanks recruitment center wanted me to tell you that your going to be assigned to a new k9 unit… given your latest tragedy." The man behind the desk said quite cheerfully.

Daniel could already tell he didn't like this man. Everything about him was all the information he needed. The man had a cocky attitude, not to mention the joy he took in expressing Dan's recent losses.

"Well any way, we have already prepared a flight to take you there." But before he could continue he is cut off by Daniel.

"I am not going back…" he said, causing the man behind the desk to cast a quick glare at Daniel.

"What? You were specifically told to… so yea! you are." The man returns now clearly frustrated.

"Well guess what?" he replies

"What?"

"You can go screw yourself, and tell those assholes I quit." Daniel replies now enraged.

"What the hell did you just say?" The man says now getting up from his seat.

"You heard me asshole! I…Quit…" And with that he turns and open the door.

"Where do you think your going?!" the man now walking towards Daniel. But before he could say anything else he slams the door behind him shut and proceeds to the exit.

 _What the hell did I just do?! There goes my job, no... my_ life...He says to himself as he makes his way towards the airport. He didn't know what to do… but came to the conclusion that he needed to be alone from that moment forward, and to find such a place to put his idea to action.

Soon after hitching a ride he found himself walking up to a man who was tending to his aircraft. The man looked to be in his late 40's.

"Um... hey… I'm looking for someone to take me somewhere. You wouldn't happen to know anybody would you?" he asks expecting the man to ignore him. But to his surprise the man was quick to respond.

"Id be willing to take you, but where is it you are looking to go?" The man asks inquisitively.

"Well that's the problem… I don't know where but I was hoping you know of a small town that is rarely visited by people? I know it sounds weird but I'm looking for somewhere to settle down." Dan asks not knowing if the man had any ideas.

"Well you might be in luck. I'm leaving in a few hours for a small village out in Birch Creek. From what your describing it would be the perfect match for you." The man says with enthusiasm.

"Tell you what… go to the nearest in and buy a room for tonight, come early morning around 6-7 o'clock I'll be ready to depart. Sound good?" He says before turning back to tend to his plane.

"Yea! Sounds good and thank you! I'll be here around 6." Dan says with eagerness. After talking to whom he supposes is the pilot he starts to head to the nearest hotel like the man suggested.

 **The Hotel***

"Room for one night please." He says upon meeting woman behind the counter. After paying the woman and getting his room key he proceeded to look for his room.

 _Hmmm Room #32B, sounds promising._ Just as he comes upon the room he would be staying in. Upon entering it had a bed against the right side of then room with neatly made bedding and a bathroom in the far left corner of the room. The room was highly decorated with a exquisite rug pattern at the foot of the bed. There was also a comfortable looking couch across from the bed with a T.V in front of it. He glanced over at the clock and suddenly realizes just how much time has passed since he was last at the Police Station. As soon as he stepped into the room he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"AHH…what the…" the pain was like being branded by a hot iron on the chest repeatedly. He quickly closed the door behind him and locked it, dropped his things on the couch and as he began to walk over to the bed the pain intensified. But instead of his chest the pain had radiated to his arms and legs.

"What is happening to me?!" He Cries out in pain as he began to feel as if his arms and legs were being stretched to their breaking point. He soon realized that the indeed WERE growing exponentially as well as a thick black fur had begun to engulf his body. His clothes had begun to rip and tear. Within seconds his shirt was completely ripped off of his body. He began to feel as if his back was splitting open and he could feel more hair bristling through his skin.

"NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! IM DREAMING AGAIN!" Was all he managed to shout before he suddenly screamed in agony as he felt his jaw and head expand. It felt as if his head was exploding. He looked down to see a now black hair covered snout protruding from his face. He suddenly felt his back legs expanding as well, ripping his pants off entirely, they too had been engulfed in a black fur. Daniels legs looked like that of a dogs but much longer and much more muscular. As quickly as the pain had come it had stopped. He was still gritting his teeth from the pain when he realized it was over.

"Wh-what am I?! This can't be happening… this isn't real." Daniel refused to accept this as reality. He quickly looked over his arms and hands. His arms were now tripled in sized and were extremely huge with lean muscles. He quickly changed his focus to the long sharp claws where his fingernails once were.

"THIS ISNT REAL!" He shouts in pure rage swinging his huge arms at a lamp, shattering it on contact.

He soon remembers the bathroom. _There has to be a mirror in there!_ He thought as he scrambled reach the doorway of the bathroom. Upon entering he glances at the mirror and is filled with horror and complete shock. There standing before him was a massive wolf-like creature with pitch black fur and piercing red eyes. He looked all over his new form, up and down. He had a toned and lean form. His chest was massive, radiating with pure muscle that could be seen even through the thick black fur. His legs and arms were the same. Pure muscle…

He slowly opened his mouth to see pure white teeth. They were bigger than anything he has ever seen. Daniel quickly closed his mouth upon hearing the sound he dreaded the most, especially now. There was a loud knocking on his door.

"Is everything alright in there?" a strange male voice asked in concern.

"I am fine thank you." Dan said in a deep snarl. Its not that he was trying to be mean… his new found voice was harsh and had caught Daniel off guard when he first heard it.

"Oh, alright… well have a… nice night." The man said in a sarcastic way.

This enraged Daniel and he didn't know why. It took every ounce of will power he had to refrain from ripping the mans throat out. He knew he wasn't a monster, but what would others think of him? This sent chills down his spine as he realized he cant let anyone know of his new "condition". He looked back at the mirror once more and saw it…. The same monster that had killed his friends… and had killed Ape. He could suddenly remember the words from is nightmare… echoing throughout his head. _Outcast._

He snapped out of the strange trance when he felt a sudden urge take over his body, and he knew exactly what it was… hunger.

"Quick! I need to eat, I haven't eaten all day." He says aloud to himself.

He runs to the kitchen in the far corner of the room and swings open the refrigerator with excessive force, causing the door to be ripped off of the hinges. _I guess its going to take some getting use to._ He tells himself as he sets the door onto the floor. He begins to take out food and eat to his hearts content. The fridge was stock full of thawed meat such as steak and chicken, there was also a large amount of sandwich meat in the drawers. Without hesitation he ripped the drawers out.

Not long after the refrigerator had been stripped clean of food. Now having satisfied his hunger Daniel goes back to the bed, lays down curling up in the soft cotton blankets and soon drifting into a deep sleep.

 **About 5:00 A.M***

Daniel grunts as he is suddenly awoken with a dull pain throughout his body. He is quick to glance at his arms and hands but to his relief, is no longer a monster. He sighs in relaxation until he remembers he is heading back to the airport at six. Without hesitation he quickly throws on his clothes, gathers his things, and begins to head out the door when he notices the refrigerator door is still where he left it. Daniel couldn't help but think of how strong he really is when he is in this new found form. He chuckles at the thought of house keeping finding the door like that. Or what they'll think of the lamp he had shattered.

"Hope they don't mind the… rearranging of things." He says with a chuckle as he heads out towards the airport.

 **At The Airport***

Daniel soon finds the old man preparing the plane as well as loading supplies. This thought brought back the chilling memory of him and his friends before taking off. He is quick to shake away the thought as the man greets him.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up." The man says giving Daniel a smile.

"Well here I am" he replies in a cheerful way.

"Alright then, put your things into the plane and climb In. We will take off shortly, just running a few tests." After hearing the man Daniel puts his back into the cargo slots and climbed into a passenger seat. After about 5 minutes the man climbs into the pilot seat and began to prepare to take off when he asks…

"So you never did tell me why you are choosing such a small isolated village to settle down, what's bringing you out there?" he asks in a confused yet curious tone.

"I just like the idea of being left alone, and other personal reasons." He replies.

"Ah OK, not many people like that sort of life… but I'm glad you do. Its quite peaceful out in Birch Creek." The man replies.

"Alright well I suggest taking a quick nap, we will be there a few hours around noon, give or take. That gives you some time to find a cottage out there as well as get settled in. Without further a do, here we go." As the man pulls out onto the runway and begins to accelerate Daniel couldn't help but ask."I do believe you never mentioned your name?" he asks now intrigued.

"Neither have you… but my name is Jared. And yours?"

"Daniel, but I prefer Dan. Nice to meet you Jarred."

"Say, wake me when were close?" "I am going to dose off." He said before looking out his window to fall asleep at the beautiful sight of northern Alaska's rolling hills and mountains topped with a thick dense forest.

 **Sometime Later***

"Hey wake up Dan! We are here." As he opened his eyes he couldn't help but bask in the beauty of the small village of Birch Creek. It had a long winding river, and a huge forest that seemed to be endless. The village itself was small and seemed like the ideal place for Daniel to reside.

As the plane landed and came to a stop he had to thank Jarred for agreeing to bring him here.

"Hey thanks Jared… for everything…" he said gratefully.

"Yea no problem. I have to leave soon as I'm only here for an errand but make sure to get a job around here, and go to local tavern to see if there's a cottage for sale. Last time I was here there was one for sale but it was further back into the woods."

"Alright thanks again." Daniel thanks him one last time before setting out to the tavern, taking Jared's advice.

 **The Tavern***

Daniel walked up to the front entrance and walked in. Upon entering there were a few people arguing at a small table in the far corner and a few guys at the bar. He walked up to the bar and got the bar tenders attention. The man looked old and had a hard look on his face.

"You new here? Or just stopping by?" the man asked.

"Actually I'm here to stay. I'm looking for a cottage or maybe house for sale? I have the money, and I'm also looking for work if there is any?" Daniel replies half expecting their to be no work or any housing for him.

"Yea there's a cottage deeper into the woods. And we are down a few men in the lumber yard, and you look like your pretty fit so I think you got yourself a job. As for the cottage I'll take you there now."

A few minutes later they had reached a dirt path cut through the trees that lead deep into the woods. They began to walk down the path when a few howls could be heard in the distance. To any normal human being that is. As for Daniel somehow he managed to make out the howls as a fierce argument, but couldn't make the conversation out.

"Don't worry about them, they are much more scared of you. We haven't had any problems with them ever." The man says trying to make sure Daniel doesn't mind the wolves.

 _Oh they sure will be even if there not already._ He murmured under his breath. Just as he was about to say something the man interrupted again.

"Well there it is."

The cottage wasn't particularly big but it certainly wasn't small. It looked like an old log cabin that was primarily used for hunting.

"It will do just fine." Daniel says turning to the man "Mind if I check inside?"

"Oh yea sure, here." The man says as he fiddles with some keys until he finds the correct one.

When the man opens the door Daniel is hit with strange smell, the smell was that of an old attic but after looking into the cabin he didn't find it that bad. The cabin had a fireplace in the middle with two fancy rocking chairs next to it. To the left of the door way was the kitchen which was big and to the right was the dinning area with a table and a few chairs around it. There is also a flight of stairs that leads to a loft where the main bed is located. The bed itself was huge and had luxurious sheets and blankets with long and plush pillows. Daniel knew this was a nice cabin and he wanted it. He quickly turned to the man and asked…

"So how much is it?"

The man replies with a blank expression on his face "5k, but if you want I'll let you pay it off over time if you truly are staying."

"Yea that won't be a problem at all." He says in reply.

"Alright well, here's the key. You can start work tomorrow. I hope to see you there, if you need any help or assistance I'll be at the tavern as you know already." With that the man walks off back down the dirt path to the village. Daniel turns around and walks back into the house closing and locking the door behind him as he knows what will happen, come night.

 **A while Later***

Daniel is sitting watching T.V when he suddenly hears another howl, and started to feel the burning sensation returning to his chest. _Oh no, here we go again…_

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please continue to show this some love and support, I appreciate it! Next chapter new characters will be introduced as well as a new evil will present itself. Chapter 3 will come out perhaps very soon!**


	3. Revelations

**I left off last time within small cliff hanger. But this chapter is filled with a lot of action! And remember, reviews are greatly appreciated as they help make the story better. Sorry for any mistakes or problems. But here's CH.3, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3;** **"** **Revelations** **"**

 **POV Heather;**

The day was coming to an end and darkness had begun to settle in. Heather had been roaming the outskirts of her packs territory when she was met with an unpleasant surprise. Heather was the alpha of her pack. She was an average size wolf with grey fur and had sky blue eyes. But standing before her was a member of the rival pack. His name was John, he was a beta from the other pack and had pure white fur with golden eyes.

"What are you doing here mutt?!" Heather said with a snarl.

"I was following a strange smell… your Highness" he replied sarcastically.

"I don't care what your following! Your trespassing on OUR territory!" She responded now enraged that John had the audacity to call her "highness".

Before he could retaliate another wolf had appeared. Josh, he was an omega and was part of heathers pack. He too was grey but had small splotches of brown mixed in and had hazel eyes.

"Need any assistance with this… scum, heather?" Josh asked while making a quick glance at John.

"Watch your tongue you filthy omega!" John growled at Josh while showing off his teeth.

"What are you going to do about it?" Josh replied while taking a step towards John.

 **POV Kate;**

"How about nothing?!" a voice said through a thick bush. Now walking out from behind the bush was Kate. She was the leader of another pack. Upon hearing her voice John immediately stepped away from Heather and Josh.

"About time you showed up Kate" he said.

"Not now John! What is going on here?" Kate replied in a stern voice.

"Well your mutt of a beta was trespassing on OUR land." Heather replied.

"John is this true?" Kate asked in a semi-worried tone.

"Yes… but I have reason! I was merely following a strange scent that I had picked up from the dirt road. It's a scent of a human… but… it has a strange wolf smell to it…" John said as he looks over his surroundings. "So I decided to investigate."

They too had all caught the strange scent, but didn't think much of it. As Kate was about to speaking a loud defining howl echoed through the woods.

 **POV Daniel;**

As his transformation completed he let out a loud howl. He had managed to take his clothes off remembering what had happened to his clothes the last time he transformed. Daniel was standing in front of the fireplace when he had once again the familiar urge to eat.

"The refrigerator! There must be food in there!" he said in a snarl.

He reached the kitchen and approached the fridge door. He was gentle with opening it as he remembered what happened last time. Upon opening the door he had found it empty… absolutely no food whatsoever was left in it. That's when he realized this cabin was rarely visited or used and no one would have put food in it.

He quickly slammed the door shut, rocking the fridge violently. Daniel glanced over at the kitchen window and hustled over to it. The window would be just big enough for him to fit through. He quickly unlatched it and leaped out closing the window behind him. He was surrounded by a vast wilderness yet to be explored.

"Damn I'm hungry… I need to eat somehow…" he said aloud.

That's when he picked up a strange scent but it was somehow familiar. Daniel proceeded to advance toward the smell while trying to remain as stealthy as possible. This wasn't hard as he was quick and nimble in his new form. He soon stumbled upon a clearing and to his liking had a few deer standing in it. He could feel the hunger grow more and more intense by the minute. He made his move, quick to jump on a large doe, slashing its throat wide open and killing it fairly easily. The other deer had fled the moment Daniel brought the doe down.

He began to rip chunks of meat of and devour them in one gulp. Soon the deer was nothing but skin and bones as He slowly backed away from the carcass. He let out another loud howl out of pride for killing the deer. He started to wander off on all fours with the intent to explore his new home, when he suddenly caught the scent of four beings who were seemingly coming right for him.

 **POV Heather;**

"Did you hear that?" She asks now intrigued by the howl.

"We all did, I'm sure." John replies. _Could this be the creature I was following?_ He thought to himself before saying again…

"If its not someone from our pack… and you don't recognize it Heather… I think we need to check it out!"

"I might despise your pack but I agree, and that howl I did not recognize." She replies.

"Then let's hurry and go see who this loner is!" Josh said now making a mad dash towards the howl with the others not far behind. Heather is quick to take the lead. Followed closely by Kate and John.

They were not far away from where they heard the first howl when suddenly another could be heard not far from the first.

"Hear that?! It howled again!" Heather states, now changing her coarse towards the second howl.

They were not far from where they heard the strange wolf when it hit them, a strong and pungent musk. It was indeed that of a wolfs, but had a strange odor.

"I can smell him!" Josh yelled out. He could see a clearing ahead and could also smell a fresh deer kill.

"He is hunting on OUR LAND!?" Heather screamed as she too smelled the fresh kill. She burst out into the clearing with the others behind her as she yelled again.

"Hey you! Who do you think you are?!"

She and the others had closed the distance between them and the wolf-like creature to be just a few yards. As she got ready to yell an insult she was completely filled with fear as the creature glanced back at her with its fiery crimson eyes that seemed to glisten in the moonlight. The strange wolf had pitch black fur which she and the others had never seen before, not to mention his abnormally large and toned body. Before Heather could do anything she hears Josh yell out.

"She asked you a question scruff bag!"

This sudden choice of words seemed to enrage the creature as it turned around, now facing Heather and the others. He let out a loud roar and growled deeply while showing his massive fangs, and his red eyes staring down the four wolves in front of him.

 **POV Daniel;**

Daniel was now furious, he couldn't control himself as he let out a massive roar in anger. He watched as the female who had approached him with such anger was now slowly backing away while starting to get into a fighting stance.

"What are you?!" The female growled in anger, now baring her own teeth. The male next to her had done the same thing but was much more fearful of Daniel. It looked as if he knew he could be killed easily by this strange creature before him.

"Heather! Do not mess with it!" A male voice behind her called out. The male had pure white fur as far as Daniel could tell.

"Josh! Get behind me!" The female who Daniel now recognized as Heather yelled to the male beside her.

Heather suddenly lunged at Daniel going for his throat. He was quick to react and had grabbed Heather by her neck and threw her backwards into the other wolves. She crashed to the ground with a thud which seemed to anger the younger male who was known as Josh.

"I'll kill you for that!" Josh yelled leaping towards Daniel to try and avenge Heather. He was caught in the air mid-jump by Daniel and was also thrown backwards doing several rolls before coming to a sliding stop.

"Holy shit…" Kate mutters to herself as she witnessed both of her rival pack members taken down in quick succession. She quickly glances at the creature as he began to step closer to Heather and Josh.

Daniel couldn't control his anger, it was to much for him. All he had wanted to do was to wander around and explore but instead was attacked by multiple wolves. As he stepped closer and closer to the Heather and Josh a memory quickly crossed his mind. It was of the creature who gutted his friends and… Ape.

This memory quickly forced him to stop his advance. He heard another female voice call out.

"WAIT! Don't hurt them! We mean no harm!"

Daniel turned to see a stunning female who had an almost golden fur and a pure white chest. He quickly looked over her form and looked into her eyes. There were a brownish color, and Daniel had found them to be quite mesmerizing.

"You could have fooled me…" He says in an angry and defensive snarl, while still watching the female as she started to walk towards him. She seemed intrigued by Daniels form, she couldn't help but glance over the muscles that were showing even through his thick black fur.

"Get away from that thing!" Heather said as she struggled to climb to her feet. "Look what it did to me and Josh!" she snarled casting a furious glance at Daniel, showing her teeth.

"I seem to remember you attacking ME!" Daniel replied in a loud roar now showing his teeth again which had saliva dripping from them.

John had been in complete shock and watched this new creature, It certainly looked a if it could destroy an entire pack without hesitation. He decided to speak up out of fear it would kill them all.

"SHUT THE HELL UP HEATHER!" He says in a defensive tone.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Josh snarls back, finally climbing to his feet and stepping towards Daniel. Josh had readily taken another stance, ready to attack.

"You do not belong here!" He states. "I will kill you if I have to!" Josh once again leaps towards Daniel.

Daniel had again lost control of his anger as he grabbed the young wolf by the neck. He slowly began to stand up causing him to become fearsomely tall. As he stood to his full height he picked Josh up with one hand as his claws began to sink into his neck, blood began to drip to the cold hard ground. Josh's eyes began to lose color as Daniels claws dug deeper and deeper into his neck. The young wolfs body went limp and Daniel had thrown him with all of his might, causing the wolf to slam into a nearby tree killing him instantly. The others stood in horror until heard spoke up again.

"Josh! No!" Heather screamed taking a step towards Daniel. She had a fierce anger burning in her eyes, and desired one thing… to kill Josh's murderer.

Kate and John stood in awe as the monstrously huge creature killed Josh with ease. John turned to see Heather advancing onto the Daniel with pure anger in her eyes. Before she could get any closer, Daniel let out a monstrous roar, striking fear in everyone's hearts, including heathers. John glanced at Daniel to see him lower himself to all fours and turn with great speed to dash into the woods. Upon seeing him turn and run John screamed.

"Run! Heather RUN!" He yelled as he himself, turned to hightail it back to his packs den. Heather was soon to follow and ran to meet with her pack. Kate had been confused by the sudden commotion, and in the heat of the moment decided it would be a good idea to follow the strange beast.

 _What have I done?!... I really am a monster!_ Daniel thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could. He didn't want another confrontation, especially one that turns out to be bloody and so he ran. After running for what seemed like an eternity, he finally stopped to catch his breath near an old oak tree. The tree itself was massive and had looked to be hundreds of years old. While sitting against the tree he could smell an all to familiar scent, it was the golden fur female from earlier. Without hesitation he jumped up into the tree and concealed himself in the leaves hoping to not be spotted. That's when he heard the sudden patter of paws racing across the ground towards him…

 **POV Kate;**

 _I've got to find him! I don't want him lurking around in these woods, threatening my pack._ She told herself in motivation, she had been running for a few minutes chasing the creatures scent when she came upon an old oak tree.

 _The scent stops here… but where is he?..._ Kate thought to herself curiously. She knew the creature was trying to hide and would do anything to stay hidden, so she thought of an idea to lure him out.

"Come on out! I know your here…" she said aloud trying to lure him out. She walked forward a few feet and came to a stop.

"A monster wouldn't be scared… your not afraid of me are you?..." She says once more. This caused Daniel to start to think to himself. _What does she mean… afraid? I'm not a monster. Is that what she thinks I am?_ These all brought a cold sadness to wash over him at the thought of being known by any and all as a _monster._ He was deep in thought when Kate continued.

"I guess even a monster gets scared." she says again, hoping to further entice the creature to come out of hiding, and sure enough it worked… Daniel had had enough of the taunting, and decided to confront the female.

Kate heard a sudden load thud and her ears were filled with a low and aggravated voice. "I am NO monster! And I am certainly NOT afraid!"

Kate turned around and cowered submissively, to see the new wolf on all fours before her, its fiery crimson eyes glaring at her. She backs up a little at his appearance, and tries to start a conversation not knowing if it would be a smart idea, but is intrigued by the creature so she presses on.

"N-No… not at all…" she starts in a frightened and shaky voice. "I just want to know… well, more about you?" She said while being captivated by his appearance. He was massive and most definitely the largest wolf she had ever seen. But for some reason Daniel couldn't control his anger and had started to momentarily develop a strange personality.

"Why? Why do you care?! I'm a _monster!_ " He snarls barring his teeth, this caused Kate to take another step back in defense.

"Well… I-um… I need to know if you are a… um… threat." She said as she looked at his dangerously large form, and deadly claws. His paws were bigger than an average wolfs and was similar to a humans hand, but were topped with massive knife like talons.

"I mean no harm… But if I am attacked… I WILL fight back, and KILL if necessary." He replied , putting emphasis on his last words.

Kate gulped at the sound of those words. She looked into his blood red eyes and could see anger and frustration, making her uneasy.

"Well I'm not going to try and harm you…" She replied.

"It would be dumb of you to try! And how do I know I can trust you? Not to mention the other _mutts"_ He returned in a low growl.

"They are not _mutts_! There are normal! Unlike you!" She snarled back at him, not realizing the consequences that she could face. She pondered whether or not snapping at him like that was a smart idea, when he roared back.

"So that's what I am to you!? A MONSTER!?" He had dozens of emotions running through his body all at the same time, but none were more intense than then the pure rage he was feeling. He had a sudden urge to lash out but had managed to take his anger out of something else. Earlier it had felt as he had control over his emotions but now… all control had been lost.

He roared in pure rage grabbing a small nearby tree and pushing it over with ease. He glanced over his shoulder at Kate with his crimson eyes that were now filled with hate and malice. Kate was petrified with fear by his devilish gaze. Daniel quickly turned away from her and began running, knocking over anything in his path.

Kate saw him take off like a bat out of hell and started to sprint after him. "Wait!" She screamed, trying to get him to stop or at least slow down.

"I didn't mean it!" She yelled once more. She knew that he wouldn't stop, and she was the one who caused this… and needed to fix it.

He had been running for quite some time now until he was forced to stop, he was trapped… before him was a freezing cold river and behind him was the female. Kate knew the landscape quite well and had hoped he didn't know it as well as her and would thus corner himself.

Daniel heard a twig snap, he turned around now glaring at the female. Kate had started to step forwards But was stunned to see the wolf in front of her pick himself off the ground on two feet readying himself to attack. His teeth were showing and dripping wet like that of a rabid animal.

"Look… I-I didn't mean what I said… I want have no quarrel with you, just answers." She says hoping it would calm him down but was horrified by what happened next.

"LIAR! ILL KILL YOU!" He roared in a thunderous voice, as he reared up and lunged at Kate. She didn't have time to react before he jumped onto her biting down on her hind leg. Kate let out a load yelp as his teeth dug deep into her flesh, luckily not breaking any bones. She threw the wolf off of herself, and was quick to retaliate by biting down with tremendous force on his left arm.

"Ahh!" Daniel snarled as he swiftly ripped Kate from his arm, flinging her to the ground. He lunged at her once more when she was on the ground… pinning her. Kate looked up into his eyes and feared for her life as his eyes were seemingly on fire. He was about to bite down on her neck when she called out.

"No! Please don't!" This caused him to shake himself free of every bit of built up anger as he started to retake control of his emotions.

He quickly staggered away from her, terrified of what he had done. She had started to climb back onto her feet when she noticed him turn to flee once more.

"Wait! I'm sorry…" She yelled to him. "I didn't mean to call you that… ".

He quickly turned towards her and replied. "No… I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself." And upon saying this he began to walk away, heading in the direction of a small pond. Daniel of coarse did not know this, and was still new to the area and didn't know his way around. Kate was quick to trot over to him, walking side by side, ignoring the pain in her leg.

"Your not like me… or any other wolf… your not from around here are you? Or are you some kind of different breed?" She asked, hoping he would answer her question.

"No… I-I am a different breed." He replied, almost telling her he was indeed much different, but decided it wouldn't be wise to tell Anyone about it, or not yet anyways. Kate had been observing him for some time now. There was something about him that captivated her, she didn't quite know what it was. He too seemed to be mesmerized by her, was it her beautiful goddess-like appearance? Or was it something more?

"Do you have a name?" She asked blankly.

"Daniel… my name is Daniel." He replied "And I presume you do as well?" he snorted.

"As a matter of fact I do!" she said back sternly. "My name is Kate." _Daniel? That's the first wolf I've seen called Daniel, and a rare one from the looks of him._ She thought to herself. It appeared as if Daniel could almost tell what she was thinking.

"You don't look like a Kate." He said with a smile. She didn't know why, but even after he had just tried to kill her, she still felt a strange sense of security around him.

"And why's that?" She replied with a slight grin.

"No reason." He returned.

They had since reached the small pond, Daniel was shocked to find that he had been traveling in the wrong direction. He had originally wanted to head back to the cabin, but in the heat of the moment, trailed off. Kate had noticed his surprised expression.

"You have no idea where you are, do you?" She asked, as he turned to look at her.

"No..." Daniel replied

"Well, that's OK… I can show you around." She said in return. He tried hard to wipe the thought from his mind… but it somehow found a way into his head. _She… reminds me of… Ape?_ He quickly shook off the thought and turned back to Kate, Her golden fur shimmering in the moonlight. He couldn't help but contemplate asking her the question, while marveling at her gorgeous fur.

"Kate?" He began.

"Yes Daniel?"

"Why help me? And why trust me after everything I had just done?..." he asked nervously. Kate's ears perked up at the question. _Why DO I trust him? Help him? Even after what happened._ She thought long and hard trying to not say something that could offend him.

"Everyone needs a friend, even if they are different." She replies in a comforting voice.

 **POV Daniel;**

Daniel looked into her eyes, he could see understanding and compassion clearly through her beautiful brown orbs. She too had returned his gaze and could see the same feelings he had… but there was something more… something she couldn't make out. Kate had a strange feeling that she indeed knew what it was.

Kate quickly glanced away from Daniel, she had just met him but yet somehow… she no longer recognized him as some sort of beast. Daniel had not noticed her in deep thought as he turned and started to walk away. Kate glanced up to the sound of footsteps to see him walking in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" She asked, now concerned of where he was headed off too.

"I need to return home, I must go now…" He replied in an almost saddened tone.

"If you wish to speak more… or want me to show you around, meet me at the old oak tree. I'll be waiting their tomorrow… that is if you want to..." Kate returned. Before She knew it, she was alone… sitting with the pond before her pondering whether or not Daniel could be an ally… or yet another rival, even though she doubted him as another rival.

 **POV Heather;**

She had ran back to her den and told the others of what had happened. After rallying the other wolves, Heather set out to find Daniel… and kill him. Heather had returned to the clearing where Josh was killed and proceeded to track Daniels scent.

"Follow his scent! When we find him he will pay for what he's done!" She roars to the other wolves. One of her pack members, Mindy a female beta who had brown fur with brown eyes, was charged with bringing Josh's body back to the den for burial. Upon looking over his body she saw the remarkably huge cuts on his throat. She marveled at what sort of creature besides a bear, that could exert such powerful slashes. Mindy managed to drag his lifeless body back to the den, and waited for the others to return…

 **POV John;**

He ran back to their den and told his fellow members what had happened and they decided to wait for Kates return. John was getting anxious waiting for Kate, but knew she had a fighting spirit and would soon be back. John was trying hard not to think of what _really_ could have happened.

He quickly glanced back at the others and tried to reassure them. "Don't worry… she will be back…"

 **POV Daniel;**

Daniel had been walking in the direction of his cabin for some time now when he was startled by a females voice.

"Well… well, what do we have here?!" He turns to see Heather and a group of wolves staring at him, snarling and growling.

"Your going to pay scruff bag!" Heather yelled out. But before she could execute her plan of revenge a loud crack rings out and Daniel felt a sharp pain in his arm. Another tree branch next to Daniel shatters into splinters as another loud crack rings out hitting him in the arm.

"Poachers!" Heather soon screams and the pack quickly scattered. "Next time… you will PAY!" She roared, sprinting hard and fast away from the poachers. But before Daniel knew it, he was hit again… this time in the chest. Daniel was in extreme pain, and an unmatchable anger had begun to fill his body. Soon one of the so-called poachers emerged from the edge of the woods holding what appeared to be a D.M.R and fired several more rounds at Daniel with every shot missing.

"AHHH…" He screamed as another round hit him in the leg. He turned and ran into the woods, stopping next to a tree and jumping up into it… waiting in ambush.

"We've got one over here! Its still alive, I bet the doc can't wait to see this one." A male voice said. The man came into view along with 8 other fully armed men and proceeded towards the area that the creature had fled to.

Daniel jumped down landing with a thud when the first man was in range, charging him… slicing his head clean off with a powerful rage filled swipe. The second man fired two shots at Daniel with one hitting Daniels shoulder before he let out a blood curdling scream as he was gutted by his massive claws.

"SHIT! WHAT IS THAT THING?!" One of the other poachers yelled. "KILL IT!" Another yelled out.

Daniel had finished killing two more guys before he thought to himself. _These aren't poachers!_ He thought to himself as he bit down on the second mans neck, crushing it.

"Fall back to the Jeep!" Another called out, and with that the onslaught was over. _Jeep? Were these guys hired mercenaries? If so… why?_ Daniel thought to himself as he turned and ran towards his cabin. He quickly ran while letting out a piercing howl.

"I hope she is alright." He said remembering where he last saw Kate. "I couldn't live with myself if anyone else died tonight, even if its not someone I completely trust yet." He said to himself as he began to make his way down a hill to the cabin. Upon reaching the cabin his wounds had already started to heal over and were no longer hurting. _That's strange… I can… heal myself? Learn something new everyday I suppose_. He said to himself. He quickly pushed open the window and made his way through it, closing it behind him. He stumbled upstairs to his bed and leaped onto it, curling up in the soft blankets and letting a deep sleep consume him. The sun was starting to come up but he couldn't help but worry about Kate…

 **POV Kate;**

It had been a few minutes before she finally realized what happened. She had heard a bunch of gunshots and not long after a strange howl who she presumed was Daniel.

"Oh my God! I hope he's alright" She said aloud to herself.

Kate quickly ran towards the direction of her den. Not long after she reached the entrance to her den and was greeted by John.

"I was starting to think something happened to you, I don't know what we would have done without you!" He says, noticing the strange musk and a few cuts and scrapes, as well as a bite wound on her leg.

"What happened?!" He asked now worried about Kate. "Was it that monster?" John asked again.

"John! I'm fine… and no…" she replies hesitantly while trying to make up an excuse. "I tripped and fell"

"Well let's get you inside and treat your... falling injuries." John replies sarcastically, not believing a thing she said.

The two had made their way back to the den and were greeted with joy from the other members. The other beta approached them, her name Is Linda. She is an average size wolf with black fur and lime green eyes.

"What happened back there? I thought we lost you Kate" Linda said in a worried tone.

"I-Its nothing Linda… I just, need some time to heal." Kate replies. Another thought had crossed her mind. _When will I get to see Daniel again?_

"Are you alright?" Another wolf, an omega known as Eddie asked, as he noticed her in deep thought. Eddie wanted to know what was on Kate's mind.

"Oh… um… n-nothing i-im fine." She replied hesitantly. However Eddie could notice the nervousness in her voice and could also smell… an exotic being. It was an almost wolf-like scent but had a much different composition.

"Alright… well, go get some rest Kate, you'll need it." He replied, wondering what she truly had been doing earlier that night. Kate walked off deeper into the cave and lied down to rest. Kate fell asleep not long after…

 **POV Daniel;**

A few hours had past and the sun had risen. Daniel slowly raised his head, noticing that he had returned to his normal form.

"Ugh…" he grunted as he climbed out of his bed, slipping on new clothes and readying himself for the long day ahead of him. He had to go to the lumber yard today and _hopefully_ get himself a job. The day was young but he could almost feel it in his gut, today will not be an ordinary day.

He proceeded to exit the cabin, closing the door behind him and making his way to the village. It wasn't long before he made his way into the small town. There were few houses and was peacefully quiet. He could see the small area which he presumed was where his new job would be. It was filled with cut would as well as timber that had yet to be cut down. Daniel saw the main office building and walked up to the front door. He entered and met with the manager who had agreed to let Daniel work in the yard.

"So… how good are you with an axe?" The man asked while leading Daniel towards an area with smaller chunks of wood. Daniel immediately knew the man was asking for him to chop fire wood.

"Yea I can chop wood" He replied looking at the man who had stopped walking in front of an axe. It was laying against a tree stump with a huge amount of wood yet to be chopped next to it.

"Alright then, any questions or in case of a emergency come back to the building and get me. Alright?" The man replied, eager to see how good his new employee was.

"Sounds good." Daniel responded, picking up the axe as he began to chop fire wood.

It had been hours and a few mandatory breaks before he was finally told he could go home, and the sun had already began to set. Daniel collected his days pay and started home when he realized there was still no food back at the cabin for him to eat. He was nearing his cabin when this thought crossed his mind, he initially wanted to turn back and go get some food… but it had begun. The feeling in his chest had presented itself as a warning for Daniel to hurry inside before he was seen and his clothes shredded.

He made it inside, quick to lock the door behind him and taking his clothes off just in time as his transformation began. His body had begun expanding and the loud cracking and horrifying sounds filled the cabin as his body was undergoing a complete physical overhaul. It wasn't long before the transformation had finished. This transformation was different however… he still felt the pain from his physical reconstruction, but the pain wasn't as intense this time. He also felt as if he had more control over his body and no longer had the immense urge to devour any form of food.

 _That's odd… Maybe I'm getting used to it?_ Daniel thought to himself as he unlatched the window and climbed outside. Once he was outside he quickly shut the window and ran as fast as he could to the old oak tree that Kate had mentioned.

 **POV Kate;**

Kate slowly climbed to her feet. She was going to go for a "walk" MainlytomeetwithDaniel _,_ but the others did not know of this. She had almost made it out of the cave when John had noticed her leaving.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He stated in a worried voice.

Kate was startled by the sound of Johns voice. "For a walk John… I'll be fine." She said without haste.

"Not with that-that thing roaming around." He said "You need someone to go with you." He replied, now walking in front of Kate as if to guide her outside.

"John I really am fi-" She started.

"No your not! I'm coming with you." He replied in a stern voice. Kate didn't know what to do, she was suppose to go meet with Daniel.

"Well… alright." Kate said finally giving in. She was going to go for a walk… but she will have to meet Daniel another night.

After a few minutes of walking the two had strayed off towards an all too familiar clearing…

 **POV Daniel;**

"Where is she?! She said she would be here!" He said in an angry snarl. This caught him off guard, he knew one thing was still true… he had little control over his temper. He was about to leave when he caught scent of her not far away… but also the scent of another, it was familiar and Daniel remembered who it belonged to, John. _Why did she bring him along?_ Daniel said to himself.

He jumped up into the oak tree's branches once again concealing himself. It was not long before he heard footsteps. Daniel silently peered out and saw him. John was standing near the oak looking around aimlessly. _Where is Kate?_ He said to himself again.

John knew the creature was near as he picked up on Daniel's heavy musk. John started to pace around while looking around, trying to find the source of the scent. John had had enough of playing Cat-Mouse.

"You'd better hide! If I catch sight of you again… I'll end you. Hear me beast? You pathetic excuse of a _Monster_." John taunted. The sound of the words being thrown out of John's mouth was enough to ignite Daniel into a rage.

As John turned and started walking away he heard a sudden loud crash, like the time Daniel had surprised Kate… but this time it was different. John quickly turned around barring his teeth.

"Ill show you a _Monster_!" Daniel roared. "Your lucky I don't kill your entire pack!" He snarled.

"Oh am I?! How's about I kill you right here… right now?" John returned taking a step towards Daniel. As John leaped forward Daniel caught his leg and slammed his to the ground. John was quick to retaliate by biting Daniels arm and started thrashing. Daniel quickly picked him up again and flung him into a tree. John didn't have any time to react when he was picked up yet again by Daniel. He whispered in Johns ear.

"You ever try that again… I won't hesitate to eat you alive!" He growled, tossing John to the side and running off towards the small pond he had seen last night. He slowly trudged to the edge of the pond, dipping his head to drink from it. After drinking away he soon moved back a few feet from the edge and sat of his hind legs, taking in the beautiful scenery before him… and the time to let himself settle down.

 **POV Kate;**

Kate had returned to the den figuring she would not be able to see Daniel this night. John had told her he would be back later so he could patrol their territory. She didn't think much of it until she realized the direction he had walked towards… the old oak tree she had promised to meet Daniel.

With immense fear and anxiety of what might happen fueling her, she bolted for the oak tree. She was not far from the tree when she could smell John and could see a white fur covered animal laying curled up in a ball. Kate quickly ran to his side.

"Oh My God! John are you OK? What happened?" She asked in a state of panic.

"It threatened our pack… and when I tried to fend it off, it attacked me… that monster nearly killed me!" John said I a weak voice. "I'm OK, I just had the wind knocked out of me is all." He said once more, now rising to his feet. _Monster?_ Kate thought. _Is he tricking me? Is he really just a deceptive MONSTER?! Wanting to kill us all?!_

Her heart was racing with anger and hate. She helped John up onto his feet and set out to find Daniel. Kate was following his strange supernatural scent while also being cautious, and John was not far behind her, ready to fight to the death if necessary.

Kate and John had soon saw a huge black mass of fur sitting beside the edge of a pond. John became uneasy, and Kate did as well. The wind had been blowing in there direction so far, so there was no way Daniel could tell he was being watched. John watched as Daniel turned around and started walking towards the edge of the woods on all fours when Kate bolted out of the trees after him.

"Wait! Don't go!" She yelled. This caused Daniel to turn back to her with saddened eyes. Just then John ran out in front of Kate and was now getting ready for a fight.

"Kate! We need to kill this monster!" he called out.

Daniel glanced at John, eyes glaring at him when he let out a roar, snapping his jaws shut for intimidation.

"Daniel… is what happened true?! You threatened my pack, and nearly killed John?!" She asked in an aggressive yell. He had trusted her and now she was accusing him of something he'd never do.

"I trusted you! Maybe you are a monster!" She yelled out once again, enraging Daniel.

"Excuse me?! You don't trust me?! I'm a monster?! Your friend over there made his way to the tree YOU promised to meet at, and started to provoke a fight! He had threatened me because I'm such a _MONSTER!_ " He growled back in a thunderous voice.

"But if that's the way I am seen around here than so be it! I'll be the MONSTER! I'm portrayed as being!"

Kate quickly realized her mistake… she hadn't thought about what John had said until now. John didn't know of Daniel and therefore presumed he meant harm, when in reality Daniel is a sensitive and short tempered wolf, who only wanted to be excepted and not to be know as just a savage _monster_.

He roared once more before running faster than he ever had. Tears had begun to swell up in his eyes as the thought of the possibility of finding a new friend was destroyed, and everyone knew him for not who he was… but for what he now is… a monster, _nothing more… and nothing less._ Kate quickly glared at John.

"Do you see what you have done? What happens when you antagonize someone who meant no harm whatsoever?!" She growled at him.

"K-Kate I'm-" He started.

"No! John… no… You've done enough already." Kate finishes as she looks in the direction Daniel had ran off in.

 **POV Daniel;**

 _Why did I think it was a good idea to trust a wolf?! I'll always be seen as a monster, so I might as well act like one!_ He thought. He had been running non stop for almost 15 minutes when he came upon an unfamiliar cave. He slowly sniffed the air, checking to see if it was inhabited… it wasn't. He crept his way inside, it was a medium sized cave with plenty of room for him. He began to make himself comfortable and started to doze off into a deep sleep.

 **POV Kate;**

The sun had stated to rise as Kate was back at her den with John, she had decided to walk back to her cave and wanted Daniel to calm down before confronting him. As the sun came up she started contemplating whether or not to go and find Daniel before it was too late. It had been awkward between her and John since they had gotten back.

"So… what was all of that about?" John asks.

"Why did you do that? Why did you have to antagonize him?" she replies.

"I-I thought… well um… I thought he was going to bring harm to our pack… you saw what he's capable of when he slaughtered Josh… he could be dangerous-" He was interrupted when she snapped at him.

"Or maybe he wouldn't be dangerous! If you didn't provoke him into fighting… all he wanted was to be excepted… and be more than just some _monster._ " She replied giving him a stern look.

Kate got up and started towards the cave entrance to go and find Daniel when John interrupted.

"Don't tell me your going to go and fin-" He started but was cut off.

"I need to! And no… your not coming. You'll just anger him more… and if its anybody he still trusts, it would be me." She finished, heading in the direction of the small pond to try and track him down. John watched as she began to run away from the cave, he couldn't help but feel guilt and worried about what might happen to Kate.

 **A secret government facility***

"What do you mean they got away?" A strange man asks

"Sorry sir, it wont happen again!" The strange poacher returns.

"It better not! im not paying you mercenaries to do nothing! Youd better bring back a live specimen next time, or else!" The man replies.

"What about the stange wolf we encountered sir?" the mercenary asks.

"You are to capture it and bring it here! understood?"

"Yes sir" the merc says once more.

 **That concludes chapter 3! Let me know if it was good, or if something's could be improved upon. I will start working on chapter 4 right away!**


	4. True Feelings (part 1)

**Hello everyone! Me again, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as a lot will happen for Daniel and Kate in the next few chapters. If you have not already I suggest you go back and read the story from the start to avoid confusion. If you have stayed with me thus far, I appreciate your love and support, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4;** **"** **True Feelings** **"** **(Part 1)**

 **POV Daniel;**

He woke up dazed, laying on the hard rock floor of the cave. It had returned to daylight outside, but the daytime hours were getting shorter by the shuffled around on the ground and looked out though the cave entrance, the small view before him wasnt much, but was beautiful on its own. He began bagan to lift himelf up when he saw his nightmare come true.

"What th-" He whispered in shock as he lifted his arm and took a long hard look at it. "This c-cant be-".

Daniel was filled with mixed emotions such as fear and hatred, for what he saw was enough to anger him. Held before him was his arm, it had not returned to normal… and he knew at that moment, something was very wrong.

"No!" He yelled sliding across the cave floor, backing himself into a corner.

"This can't be happening!" He yelled once more as he looked at his legs and saw that they too had not changed back to normal. He began to hyper ventilate and felt himself start to black out, and was soon back to sleep.

"Ugh… where am I?" He asked getting up off of the cave floor. Daniel quickly glanced around the cave as he could hear a strange but familiar voice. That's when it hit him… it was Kate. _Had she followed me here? To mock me?_ He thought to himself. Daniel stepped out of the cave a few feet and was blind sided by a golden blur.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" He shouted before rolling to a stop and seeing Kate atop of him. A strange feeling swept over him seeing her like this, and further causing more questions to be brought up in his head. _What is she doing? What is this-this feeling-no… sensation I'm having?_ Kate quickly threw him upwards towards the side of the cave.

"Hey-" He yelped in agony as he struggled to his feet. "I dont want to fight-" Daniel started but was once again attacked by Kate. _What is her problem?_ He thought to himself. She threw him to the ground and quickly pounced on him.

Daniel could feel her sharp teeth dig into the back of his neck. He cried out in pain as he struggled to throw her off. Daniel knew Kate was angry… but for what? She climbed to her feet after Daniel had thrown her off and quickly lunged for his throat. He quickly shielded her from his with his arms, which in turn were bitten mercilessly.

Daniel quickly pushed her backwards realizing he needed to fight back. Kate seemed hell-bent on hurting him and at any cost.

Daniel quickly reeled back his arm, readying to swipe at Kate but froze as she once again lunged at him. _What can't I fight back? What is this feeling? I-I can't do it… I can't bring myself to harm her… even if she is going to kill me._ He thought to himself as Kate came closer to him. Daniel braced himself to be attacked once more.

"NOO!" He screamed as he awoke from his nightmare inducing sleep. He was breathing heavy and franticly looked around the cave for Kate.

"Its just a dream… just-just a dream." He said to reassure himself, still panting heavily.

He looked down, hoping it was ALL a dream… but indeed saw that he was still anything but normal. He started to calm himself down as he began to walk on all fours, letting out a depressed sigh in the process. _Why have I not changed back? Am I to be forever stuck like this?_ He thought to himself aloud.

"Well… I better get use to it… since I am treated like a monster, I might as well act like a monster too." He growled to himself. He pondered at the idea of forever living by himself and never knowing what companionship feels like ever again. This caused him to remember the recent nightmare. He paused for a second trying to remember what had happened, and what it could mean?

 _Why am I having these dreams? Why couldn't I fight back against Kate? There has to be some kind of significance to these dreams._ He thought out loud. "But why? Why does she have that effect on me?".

Daniel sat in the corner, trying to find answers to his questions. He didn't know why, even after storming off on her… he still felt a need for her presence.

"Even if she accepts me for who I am… the others will surely not." He tried to reason with himself. Daniel was met with sorrow and depression as he began to think about why the others think of him as. He could feel tears start to form in his eyes and was met with a sudden hunger for food. He shot up wiping the tears from his eyes and setting out to find a quick meal.

After just a few minutes of wandering he had come across a few wild rabbits, who were devoured in seconds. He had also come upon a deer carcass and had eaten what was left of it. After finishing his meal he turned and started for the cave he had found, he was thinking of how it might just become his new home.

After returning to the cave Daniel slowly curled up into a ball in the far end of the cave. He wasn't tired… but felt the need for something else. He lifted his head and began to groom himself. His pitch black fur coat was matted and needed to be cleaned. _What am I doing?_ He said to himself. _Now I'm beginning to act like a dog too?_ He continued. Soon after presumably 15 minutes he had finished. His fur was now much more presentable and wasn't nearly as matted as before. _Better._ He said to himself with a smile.

Daniel felt himself become much more content with his fur. It was now much softer, he laid against the cave wall feeling sleep wash over himself once more. He wasn't at all tired at all and feared of yet another nightmare but he didn't care, he had nothing to worry about at that moment and was in a wonderfully comfortable position. _Maybe its not so bad after all_. He whispered to himself as he greeted sleeps embrace with open arms.

 **POV Kate;**

Kate had been walking for some time now, she had been following Daniels scent and found herself starting to get lost. She was now in unfamiliar territory and wondered if Daniel possibly lived way out here.

"Where am I? this is all so new to me." She said to herself. The sun was now higher in the sky and still there was no sign of Daniel, but she was determine to find him.

Kate found herself thinking of what the possible outcomes, she east sure if it was a smart or stupid idea to follow after Daniel. _How will he react? Will he be angry with me? Why am I even doing this?_ She wondered.

"But I need to do this! I need to set things right!" She continued.

Kate felt bad for what she had done and knew she was the only one who could fix it. This was mainly true for her, but there was a deeper side to it that not even she could understand. Could she possibly care for this being? Or is it just her sympathy for him and his sorrows?

As she continued further into uncharted territory the sun was beginning to set. This made Kate weary as she was not familiar with this new land, and feared what could possibly inhabit this region.

 **POV Daniel;**

His eyes slowly fluttered open, awaking him from his slumber. He could see from the mouth of the cave that the sun had begun to set. Daniel slowly made his way to the entrance, stopping to take a deep breath of fresh air. The air was cold and dry causing him to slightly shiver as he stepped outside. Daniel wasn't hungry but was quite thirsty. He was quick to perk his ears up and listen to his surroundings before setting out to find a drinkable water source.

After a few minutes of walking he had come upon a small creek and proceeded towards the waters edge. As he dipped his head to drink he saw his reflection in the calm flow of the water. Daniel marveled at his own appearance and how much he had changed. But he was quickly broken from his fixation.

"What th-Kate?!" He said as he saw a her image being cast upon the calm water. Daniel quickly glanced up to find himself shocked. She was not there, and there was no sign of her anywhere. He looked back down to the water to see that the strange hallucination was no longer there.

"What is wrong with me?!" He said aloud to himself as he splashed his clawed hand into the water.

Daniel shot up as a new sound could be heard no far away. It was a low almost grumbling, he initially thought of some sort of animal until he could hear more than one. By this time the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon as darkness fell upon the land.

"Sounds like… a car?..." he said to himself. _Why are there vehicles way out here?_ He thought to himself as he got up and cautiously pursued the noise. He soon found the cause of the ruckus. There were 3 small jeeps and one blacked out SUV. There was a rising suspicion about the small convoy and their intentions.

"What would they be doing way out here?" he thought to himself. Daniel let them pass before following close behind the last vehicle, careful to stay out of sight. It had been a few minutes before the convoy came to a halt.

"Why did they stop?" Daniel asked himself, but before he knew it… he knew exactly what they stopped for. He could smell a familar female...

 **POV Kate;**

She had been walking for quite a while as the sun disappeared into nothing but darkness, guided only by the rising moon light. Kate was growing more and more tired by the minute. She continued tracking Daniels dying scent as best she could when a strange new sound filled her ears. It was a loud roar-like grumbling.

"What is that?" Said as a pair of bright lights came into view, followed by three more pairs. Kate froze as she was blinded and didn't know what to do. It felt like hours before the passengers side door of the first vehicle opened. The stranger that stepped out was short and held what seemed like a rifle.

"Oh… No…" She whispered as the stranger raised the rifle to his shoulder and took aim. Before the man could fire however, a voice called out to him.

"What are you doing Lamar? Or should I say… commander?"

"The boss said he wanted another one… so I might as well get another for him, huh Crieg?" The man seemingly know as Lamar replied.

"Don't get smart with me Lamar. Hurry up so we can get back will you?" Crieg replied.

The man known as Lamar quickly returned his attention back to Kate, raising his rifle. Before he could fire, Kate quickly leaped out of his line of sight. The man fired, missing Kate by a landslide. He quickly chambered another tranquilizer dart and took aim again.

 _I'm not dying tonight!_ Kate told herself as she recovered from her dive. Before she could jump out of the way again she felt a powerful stinging sensation in her side.

"Ahh-What the…" She said, losing her balance. Kate began to feel dizzy and struggled to stay on her feet.

"Gotcha you little bastard!" The man yelled out as he put the rifle back into the vehicle and began to walk towards Kate. _Is this it? Is this the end?..._ She thought to herself but was shocked when she smelled him. It was a strong musk only belonging to one being she knew of… Daniel. _Is he here to help me? Why would he try to help me after what ive done?..._

 **POV Daniel;**

He had witnessed to vehicles come to a stop and a small man attack a wolf. The wolf had a bright folded fur, and had a familiar scent. It was Kate, and she was in trouble. He had to do something, he couldnt bare to see her hurt... or possibly killed.

Daniel started to growl deeply and began stalking his way towards the man who was trying to hurt Kate. He could feel himself being overwhelmed by a new type of anger. The type found in someone who witnessed a love one being injured or killed. Daniel had made his way behind the bushed across from the man.

"Your going to regret that…" He snarled at the man from behind the bushes.

The man quickly glanced around to find the person who had just defied him.

"I'm sure you won't. Come on out coward." The man replied.

Daniel stepped forward from behind the bushes, startling the man. The small figure who stood before Daniel started trembling with fear as he watched the strange wolf before him.

He let out a massive roar and grabbed the man, throwing him towards the vehicle. Lemar quickly got up off the ground and ran to get back into the vehicle. Daniel slowly walked closer and closer towards the SUV. The passenger's side door slammed shut as it spun its tires and began to speed away, the other vehicles following.

Turning to tend to Kate he saw that she was in a state of unconsciousness. He quickly grabbed the dart stuck in her side and gently pulled it out, not wanting to hurt her. He then picked her up and began running towards the cave that he was now calling _home._

After a few minutes of running he ran into the cave entrance and gently placed Kate down. She was still unconscious and he decided that he would set out to find food and bring it back to her.

 _Why would she be way out here? Did she try to follow me?_ He found himself asking as he exited the cave in search of food, it was all he could think to do... and possibly give him time to think things over.

As he made his way deeper into the woods he felt a strange instinct take over. It was as if he was a born hunter as he paused to locate potential prey. He lunged forwards, catching a rabbit between his massive jaws. After about 10 minutes of hunting he had caught multiple rabbits to bring back to Kate.

"Should be good enough." He said to himself. Daniel began to make his way back to the cave when his earlier thoughts came back to mind.

"Does she really care for me that much? and follow me way out here? or maybe she didnt mean to follow me..." He said to himself. as he approached the cave his mind began to race with possible answers but was only greeted with more questions. He stepped infront of the cave, and walked inside.

 **POV Kate;**

 _What happened?_ She asked herself as she began to shuffle around on the hard cave floor. _Oh shi-where am I?!_ She blurted out as she tried to look around in a hurry, but found herself hurting all over and very weak.

There was the strong scent of Daniel, but where is he? She slowly rolled onto her stomach and struggled to her feet, as she heard something or someone, entering the cave.

"Take it easy…" A familiar voice said. "I thought id go out and bring back some food."

Kate could see his large and toned form come into view as she saw him carrying a few small rabbits. He was different from the last time she saw him. He seemed much more calm than he ever was around her, and his fur wasn't as matted and appeared to be silky and soft to the touch.

"Why did you... help me? your-your not angry with me?... for everything ive done?..." Kate asked in a shaky voice, not knowing how he would respond.

"N-no... im not..." he said as he let out a sigh. "Why have you ventured out here? were... were you... following me?" He asked in an almost shy and nervous way.

"I just-well I… um… I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry… for everything that happened." Kate replied.

"Its not your fault, and you shouldnt be way out here." He replied, walking over to her and presenting her with the meal he had caught.

"What? Yes it is my fault…"She said while taking a look at the rabbits placed before her. "You shouldnt have..." She says. This caused Daniel to give her a stern look.

"No Kate, its my fault. I never should have come here… and its my fault for being the way I am… not yours…" Daniel replied as he dragged himself into the corner of the cave. He could feel tears form in his eyes, remembering why he decided to move to Birch Creek in the first place. Not to mention how he had been treated after ariving.

"But its my fault for treating you that way… and my fault for everything that has happened." She said, starting to finish eating the meal he had gotten for her.

"No… I really am a... a-a monster… I have nothing to go back to… so please, I ask of you to leave me alone out here... i dont want any more trouble." He answered back, now clearly crying.

"No your not!" She snapped back. " Your just like me… and you cant live like this... you deserve more... and I'm sure you must have family to return to…" She replied.

"We are nothing alike… just look at me... im an abomination... a freak of nature... and besides, any remnants of my family and friends are gone…" He returned.

"What do you mean you have no family? They cant all be gone..." She asked curiously.

"Well they are Kate... they're all dead... slaughtered… gone…" He replied in a sad, sobbing tone.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't know… but your not alone... I too have lost everyone I once loved… i know how you feel..." She returned in a shaky voice. He looked up at her almost indicating her to tell him her story.

"I used to live in a place called Jasper Park… it was beautiful… I lived with my Mom, Dad, and sister… one day a rival pack attacked us." She started, Kate wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing. "They came in and killed my family… friends… I managed to somehow escape the slaughter… and not soon after came across a few other wolves and I started a pack here." She finished.

"That's why I am where I am today… With a new family…i got a second chance Daniel... dont you see? this is your second chance..." She said with a smile.

Kate having finished her meal, walked clumsily over to the corner Daniel was in. He now had his head down but was clearly listening to every word she had said.

"See?... Your not that different from me or anyone else…" She said sitting down next to him.

 _Yea right… if only you know how I got here in the first place._ He thought to himself. "That's easy for you to say… you may not see me as different, but everyone else does... and I dont blame them... but I need to know... why follow me? He asked nervously waiting for an answer.

"The morning after you left I felt terrible... I just couldnt live with knowing how much I may have hurt you..." She replied. " Andd im glad I can be the first one to accept you for who you are."

He felt a bit of hope and joy return to his mind as he replied "Maybe this is my second chance after all... and thank you Kate... for everything..."

He was deep in thought thinking of how he might live his life and how his future might play out when he felt himself become filled with nervousness as he felt a soft warm body gently press up against his. He looked down to see Kate nuzzling into his side. He had to admit… it felt nice and her tender embrace was comforting, but he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with it, or if Kate had even noticed what she was doing.

"Um… uh, Kate… what are doing?..." He asked causing her to suddenly realize her mistake and quickly pull away as she started to blush. Not even Kate knew what she was doing until Daniel had spoken up.

 _Its like I didn't care what would happen, i just... felt at peace… but why did I have to do that? especially now?!_ She raced through her mind trying to find an answer, but could not find one.

"I uh… I don't know, I was just-uh… I'm tired…" She said hoping he would buy it.

"And I don't like how hard the cave floor is… and your fur is just… so soft-no I mean… im sorry... I hope you don't mind…" She added nervously.

"Oh… well I uh… I don't mind." Daniel replied. "As long as it helps you fall asleep..." He looked away now feeling his face start to blush as well. Daniel lied down up against the cave wall to get comfortable for the night. Kate was still feeling the effects of being tranquilized, slowly crawling over to him and laying her head across his chest. He began to get nervous once more, but soon relaxed at the slight comfort he was experiencing. Kate too was a bit nervous but soon felt at ease, listening to the strong and steady beat of Daniels heart. It was almost captivating to her.

"Goodnight." Kate suddenly said, startling Daniel. _I guess I can get used to this._ She thought to herself as a smile crossed her face. _Why am I acting this way though? Do I have feelings for him? No… that can't be right. Besides... he wouldnt feel the same way... would he?_ Shethought as she began to drift asleep.

"G-Goodnight." Daniel replied. _Why is she acting so weird? I must admit this feels somewhat comforting… but... why? why do i feel this way? could i... no! she doesnt think of me like that._ He told himself as he too drifted off to sleep.

 **POV Lamar;**

He was breathing heavily as the memory of the horrifying image of the otherworldly creature presented itself in his head. He glanced over to the driver, who was also filled with fear as they sped towards the facility.

"Wha-what in sam's hill was that?!" Lamar asked.

"I dont kn-know... but i sure as hell know its not normal! we gotta tell the boss..." Crieg, the driver replied.

"I tell you what I do know... its not the last we'll see of it..." Lamar replied. He started to calm down as they approached the outer gates of the facility. In the distance was a large complex with a sign that read " Biological weapon engineering inc."

 **I hope you liked it! More to come after Christmas and remember to follow/fav to keep updated as well as review to help improve the story. Thank you for reading! Tune in next time for part 2! Merry Christmas everyone!**


	5. True Feelings (part 2)

**Hello readers! I'm glad to announce… Part 2 is here! Hope you like it! Not much else to say then a big thank you to those of you that continue to support me, I appreciate it! But enough said. Enjoy!**

 **And one more thing, ive been recently asked to do another story, it would be based off of "Renkin kyuu-3 Magical? Pokan." i think it would be an interesting change, ill continue to update this of story but maybe have another story to look forwards to!? Willing to try anything new, so let me know what you think. But for now, Part 2!**

 **Chapter 4; "** **True Feelings** **" (Part 2)**

 **POV Daniel;**

 _She looks… beautiful…_ Daniel thought to himself, quickly shaking the thought. However he had to give it to her… she looked adorable. He had woken up to notice Kate had moved from her previous position to a more… embracive one. She had squirmed her way up his torso and unlike her previous position, clung to Daniels side with a firm grip, snuggling into his chest. For a moment he felt at peace, watching her lay motionless atop of him. That is until she started to awaken. He was filled with anxiety and developed a nervous feeling in his gut.

 **POV Kate;**

As Kate began to awake, she decided to keep her eyes shut. She could feel herself clinging to a large, soft and warm body. Kate began to get flustered as she realized what she was doing.

 _Oh My God! What do I do?! Is he awake yet?! Did he notice?! What will he think?!_ She thought to herself, becoming more and more worried and uneasy by the second. Kate decided it would be best to try and break free from Daniel, she would have to do it slowly incase he was still asleep, not wanting to wake him.

She began to slowly move away. Half way through her plan she was met with a long and deep sigh. Kate's heart began to race as she realized he was awake.

She raised her head to look at him. She was met with a strange and curious expression on Daniels face. She began to blush as she raced to come up with an excuse.

"U-uh what are… what are you doing?" Daniel asked with curiosity present in his voice.

"I um-I dunno… I guess I just… um I'm… sorry… I guess I just got… carried away…" She said skittishly.

She took a hard long look into his crimson red eyes. _I don't know why… but, his eyes are… so unique, so charming… and alluring._ She thought to herself. Kate was so deep in thought she had forgot about her current situation. She was dragged out of her fantasy when Daniel spoke up.

"Umm Kate? Why are you looking at me like that? Is everything OK?..."

"Yeah-Yeah its… nothing." She replied, climbing off of him.

Kate backed away from him a ways and plopped down on her haunches, looking at the outside world through the cave entrance.

 **POV Daniel;**

He seized this as an opportunity to lift himself and take a seat next to Kate. He didn't know what to say but Kate seemed frustrated with something, and he wanted to know what.

"Hey is everything OK? Can I help you?" He asked.

"No-I mean… its just, I think we should get going. Back to my den." She replied.

"We?... What do you mean… we?" Daniel said back with evident curiosity.

"Hm? Your coming with me. It will be fine, I'll introduce you-" She said before she was cut off.

"I'm sorry Kate… I just, can't." He replied in a saddened tone.

"What do you mean you can't? I'm sure I can change their minds about you. You will come with me-" She tried again, but was interrupted.

"No" Daniel snarled. " I… I'm sorry Kate… you wouldn't understand…" He stated, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"How so?!" She snapped back.

"Ive lost everything! You may have come to recognize me for who I am! But that doesn't mean others will…" He growled back in a low… saddened tone.

"Daniel!?" She yelled. "Have you forgotten why it is I'm here?! I tried… tried to-to forget my past… and I was given a second life… a second chance! You need to let it go Daniel… and think about your future." She stated, now clearly irritated.

"But Kate… I… I just… can't." He replied softly, not wanting to upset her further.

"But-but why?" She asked again in a soft, compassionate voice.

"I... im sorry..." Was all he could mutter as the memories of his past came back to haunt him.

"Then-then I'll just… I'll stay here… with you, until you learn to forget your past and move on… I'll stay..." Kate replied confidently. She locked eyes with him once more, their eyes fixated on each other. Daniel could see gentle, kind and compassionate orbs staring back at him. To Kate, Daniels eyes held an almost mystical power, locked away deep within his crimson orbs were many feelings. None compared to the amount of worry and sadness that shown right through his strong, and iron-willed appearance. But there was something more… she couldn't tell what it is, but knew it will eventually present itself.

"Thank you…" Was all he could mutter as he broke down to tears. _I hardly know her and yet… she has been nothing but kind to me… she doesn't see me as different, and has just said she is willing to spend more time to comfort, and be there for me._ He thought to himself as he continued to cry. _I'll make it up to you… I promise."_ He commented in his mind once more.

 **POV Kate;**

Seeing him cry like this made her miserable. She didn't mean to make him cry… but she knew it wasn't out of sadness, but joy. She leaned into him, cuddling up to his side. It was all she could think to do. She looked up at the powerful looking wolf before her, knowing that deep down he was just as sensitive as a child.

"Its all right Daniel. Its all OK." She said reassuringly. She felt him calm down and looked up to see that he had stopped crying. His eyes locked onto Kate's as he let a small smile creep onto his face.

"What's so funny?" She asked playfully.

"So… how long do you plan on staying?" He asked cheerfully.

"As long as your unwilling to come home with me… I'll stay as long as you need me to." She replied, causing a slight smile to appear on her face.

"Well… the day is still young, how's about a meal?" He asked. Time had passed since they both awoke and was approaching the late afternoon. The sun was already well on its way towards the horizon.

"Sure, but let's make it dinner shall we?" Kate responded, taking notice to the amount of daylight.

"Deal" Daniel returned, regaining his composure. Kate was the first to exit the cave, closely followed by Daniel.

 **POV Daniel;**

Walking behind Kate, Daniel was taking the time to let the scenery sink in as well as watch and listen for a potential meal. They had been walking for only a few minutes when his eyes decided to wonder. The lovely, and attractive Kate not noticing his wandering gaze. He watched as her hips were swaying seductively back and forth and were almost enchanting. He quickly looked away, his face blushing.

"Are you OK back there?" She asked, glancing back to see him trying to hide a humilaited expression.

"Oh… um yeah, I'm fine." He replied, trying to wipe such thoughts from his mind.

"Ok, just checking." She said with a smile, taking notice to his sudden show of bashfulness. Kate stopped dead in her tracks, Daniel wasnt paying attention and lightly bumped into her.

"Oh, um sorry-" He said as he rushed to apologize.

"Sshh" Kate hissed as she motioned for Daniel to be quite. Her eyes lay upon an average sized deer laying under a small tree. Daniel watched as Kate slowly crouched and began stalking closer and closer to the deer. _This is my chance. Its not much, but it will do for now._ He thought as he quickly raised himself up and lunged forward towards the deer.

The deer saw him coming but was too late, Daniel was just too fast. He was upon the deer just as it was struggling to flee. Daniel killed the animal within seconds, as Kate stood in bewilderment. She couldn't begin to image what else he was capable of, let alone the pure speed he had just demonstrated for her.

"Should we eat here? Or go back to the cave?" He asked, putting a slight smile on his face.

"I-um… huh?... I guess we can… eat here." She struggled to say, still gawking at his immense speed and strength. She began to blush as multiple lewd thoughts had found there way into her mind. _What am I doing?!_ _Dont you know any better?! You cant seriously be thinking about that?!_ She scolded herself, forcefully shoving the thoughts out of her mind.

"OK." He said as he dragged the deer with ease over to her, luckily for Kate not noticing her sudden conflict.

"I just thought I'd return the favor." He said again, ripping strait into the fresh kill.

"Oh, I see." Kate muttered as she too began to eat. _He sure can hunt.._ _._ She thought to herself.

It wasn't long before they had finished. Before they returned to the cave, Daniel brought Kate to the small Creek for some fresh water. After a few minutes of drinking they had walked back to the cave. The two had reached the entrance just as the nighttime darkness had begun to befall upon the landscape.

 **POV Kate;**

"Its getting late." She commented as they walked into the cave.

"I suppose it is." Daniel returned.

"Today was fun." Kate replied.

"Yea…" Daniel muttered.

"Hey… everything OK?" Kate asked worryingly.

"Yea, its just… I-I don't know… I guess I'm just happy you're here. And Ijust don't understand…" he answered.

"Don't understand what?" She asked.

"I just… well um-how is it so easy for you to forget about your past? Every time I try… well I just can't Kate… I just… can't." He answered.

"Well, I just think about what will happen next in my life's story. Once you open up to the world, you learn to get on with your life. And for some reason… I know… I just know… you will learn to ignore the past, and get on with the present." She responded.

"Thank you Kate. It means a lot to me." Daniel replied as he made his way over to the corner he had now regularly slept in.

"Its OK Daniel. You mean a lot to me…" She answered back. She cringed at what she said. _STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!_ She screamed inside of her mind. Kate didn't know what to expect, or how Daniel would respond. Mere seconds seemed like hours as she waited for him to say something, when the silence was finally broken.

"Th-thank you Kate… you m-mean a lot to me too…" He stated shakily as he began to blush.

Kate felt her face begin to heat up with embarrassment. _Does he… really mean it? In THAT sort of way? No… probably not… or… maybe?_ She was genuinely confused. _Do I really feel that way about him? Does he feel that way about me?_ Her mind was racing to find some sort of clue or better yet, an answer.

"Well I'm tired Kate, I'm going to sleep." He said.

"Oh-um… OK, well… uh mind if I join… you? She asked shakily.

"I-um… I guess I don't mind… that is if you don't mind either." He responded as he laid to rest in the corner. Kate walked over to him cautiously and laid to rest beside him, resting her head against his chest once again.

"Um good night Kate…" Daniel said.

"Good night Daniel…" She replied while trying not to sound the least bit nervous or afraid. And within minutes the two had fallen asleep once again…

 **POV Lamar;**

"I understand completely sir." Lamar replied to the doctor before him.

"You better. One more mishap... and you wont live to see another day. understood?" The strange doctor asked.

"Yes sir..." Lamar replied as he turned on his heels, and walked away.

As he began to exit towards the barracks, another doctor had began to converse with the boss. He paused behind a corner to eavesdrop.

"Doctor Malcom?" He asked. Malcom is the lead scientist of a special project, and had multiple personal assistants.

"Yes, what is it Mark?" Malcom replied.

"Well, the higher ups have requested a meeting. There going to check up on the project. Meaning theres a chance if we dont see results soon... they might shut us down." Mark, on of Malcolms assistants answered in a worried voice.

"We need not worry Mark... gather the staff and head to the office room, ill be there shortly." He stated. _I have a feeling we will see results soon._ He thought to himself causing a wide grin to form upon his face.

Lamar quickly turned and rushed towards the barracks after hearing the small confrontation. "Ill gather my boys and head out in search for that wolf. That should be enough to convince him... and hopefully get him some ** _results_**." He scoffed.

 **Back at the village od Birch Creek***

"Have any of you seen that man who bought the cottage?" A man asked as he barged though to tavern door.

"Whoah... calm down there, and no... no ones seen him for a few days now." An older gentlemen at a booth answered.

"He hasnt showed up to work nor was he at the cottage when we went to check on him." The man at the door replied.

"Well maybe he went out to get more fire wood? winter is upon us you know." Another pitched in.

"Maybe... I just hope he's okay... ill give it one more day, after that were going to need to look for him." He said, taking a seat at another booth. _I would hate to bring him back dead... maybe those damned wolves got him..._

 **There you have it! part 2 is complete. Wasnt long but its leading up to some big stuff. Im not sure if thhere will perhaps be a part 3-4 or maybe ill just jump to chapter 5, we will see how this goes ;) Either way, the next one will come soon, aand perhaps with a new story, or two. Lets just say ive been thinking of other story ideas. Until next time!**


	6. True Feelings (part 3)

**Glad to be back, I've had a minor illness preventing me from writing but I'm better now and ready to continue. Part 3 will be interesting to say the least, so here we go! P.S. sorry if its not my best work so far, i have been working on two new stories.**

 **I may also take a break from this story for a bit so i can start and work on two new stories that will be coming soon.**

 **Chapter 4; "** **True Feelings** **" (Part 3)**

 **POV Daniel;**

"Daddy!" A small child's voice rang out. "Your back!"

Daniel found himself walking into a large cave at the edge of a forest. There was a small Pup running clumsily at him. He found this fairly comical.

The small child leaped onto Daniels leg and began to shower him in happiness. He couldn't help but smile at the adorable youngling before him.

"Daddy? Mommy wanted to see you." The small child said once more. Fueling Daniel with more curiosity.

 _Daddy? Where am I?_ He began to think when a soft and soothing female voice could be heard approaching him.

"Ahh… there you are dear. " He glanced up at these words to find Kate watching him closely with a smile on her face.

 _This can't be real… Can it?_ Daniel thought once again as the small child let go of his leg and trotted over to Kate.

"Umm Kate? What is going on here?..." He asked.

"What do you mean? Have you forgotten about our son?" She replied. "Come Daniel, I have prepared dinner while you were away."

 _There's something wrong… This isn't real…_ "Kate! This is just a dream!" He growled.

Daniel was filled with sheer terror as his surroundings disappeared, and the Wolf in front of him began to turn around. Kate was giving off a strange black mist and had evil and malice in her eyes.

"What did you say dear?" Kate growled. Daniel began to back up. He tripped over seemingly nothing and couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear. A wicked grin formed across of her lips as she stalked closer, baring her teeth.

Daniel awoke, his heart racing as he took in his surroundings. He was back with Kate, who was sprawled across his torso. _It was just as I thought… nothing but a dream._ He whispered to himself as he began to calm down.

He took a long breath when he froze. A strange scent he had only known of to be his own, but it wasn't his. It was different and somewhat familiar. The smell wasn't close but it wasn't far either and the creature it belonged to would be upon them anytime soon. It was still dark outside, the moon high in the sky indicating he had only slept for a short time.

"Kate! Kate wake up!" He whispered as he shook her.

"What is it! I'm trying to sleep!" She yelled back, now fully awake from being shaken.

"There is something or someone coming our way!" He answered back.

"Huh? What do you mean-" Kate replied as she sniffed the air to see for herself. "It almost smells like… you… but its somewhat different."

"I know, that's the part that scares me. I'm afraid I might know what it is." Daniel answered as he growled at the thought.

Quickly climbing to his feet, Daniel began to make his way out of the cave. He had a driving suspicion that this familiar creature was not in the area for a quick shortcut in its travels.

"Wait up." Kate said as she walked over to his side.

"I think you should stay here Kate. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said back, the thought of her getting hurt pushing its way into his head.

"Don't expect me to stand by if things go badly." She stated firmly.

"I'll be OK." He replied, stepping outside and proceeding towards the creature. Unbeknownst to him that Kate had ignored his warning and followed behind. Careful to keep her distance.

Upon walking a few more yards Daniel stopped. Standing before him was an all too familiar sight. A wolf… not just any wolf. It stood tall with black fur and evil glowing eyes. It had begun to bare its teeth. In return Daniels mind was filled with horrific and haunting memory… The fateful day of his friends deaths. The world around him seemed to stop as Daniel was filled with an tremendous rage.

His clawed hands drooped to his sides as he began to move and tap his class against one another in a sadistic manner. The hair on his body began to stand on end, and his lips began to curl upwards showcasing his monstrous and gapping maw. Baring massive dagger-like teeth capable of tearing a man limb from limb. Daniel crimson red eyes narrowed on the devilish fiend in front of him.

To anyone in their right mind, the sight of the hellish creature before them would be enough to convince them their fate has been sealed. Daniels muscles tensed as the deranged and malevolent wolf before him spoke.

"I'm glad you recognize me." It said with a wicked smile. "Im willing to bet you wish to meet the same demise as your friends did huh?" It said with a sadistic chuckle.

 **POV Kate;**

She had ignored Daniels wish for her to stay away, but now was wishing she had obeyed. Standing before her was Daniel. Although she knew his name and what he was like behind his appearance, he was a changed man. The sight of him sent shivers down her spine as he readied for a fight. He looked like a fearsome warrior, ready to defend his homeland at all costs.

Kate turned her gaze to his opponent, he looked similar to Daniel but was visibly shorter, and had the vibe of someone who spelled trouble. _Who is that?_ She asked herself. Kate was dragged from her thoughts when Daniel let out a rage induced roar. Both wolves charging at each other.

 **POV Daniel;**

He had lunged at the wolf, kick starting the violent brawl. Daniel slashed at its face but was easily dodged as the wolf countered it and cut him across the chest. He let out a snarl and lunged at the wolf, sinking his teeth into its neck.

"Ahh." The wolf yelled, throwing Daniel into a nearby tree. The wolf got up and rushed towards Daniel, but was grabbed by an unknown assailant. It quickly shot up and glared at the creature who had interfered with the fight.

"Well, well…. Look what we've got here." He growled, taking a step towards her. Kate had crashed into its side, knocking it to the ground and giving Daniel time to recover.

"Ill just have to kill you too." The wolf said as he took another step towards her.

"Leave her alone!" Daniel shouted as he latched onto the wolfs back and bit down hard once more on its neck. The wolf let out another cry as he threw Daniel with sheer brute force to another tree. The tree shook violently as Daniel crashed into it had first, sending unbearable pain throughout his body.

 _Ugh my head… it hurts so bad- oh no! Kate! Where is she!?_ He screamed in his mind. He opened his eyes but could see only fuzzy blurs and red splotches impairing his vision, and a load ringing in his ears.

When the ringing started to subside he was once again filled with rage as he heard The wolf struggling with Kate.

"Daniel! Help-" She screamed.

"Shut up!" The wolf yelled out, as a loud smack filled Daniels ears. He tried to force his eyes to focus once more and was met with a horrifying image. Standing there was the wolf, covered in blood and wounds. Lying beneath him was Kate. She was unconscious and covered in cuts and bruises.

Daniel struggled to his feet, and took up a fighting stance ready to engage in combat once again. This time was different, there was an overpowering urge to kill and to be victorious. He rushed forwards at the wolf, who was caught off guard and flung to the ground.

"I should have killed while you were down." It growled. But before it could recover, Daniel had pinned him to the ground and began to savagely slash and claw at the wolf. This was short lived however as the wolf mustered the last of his strength to throw Daniel off. By this time the sun had started to rise once again.

Taking notice the Wolf started to distance himself from Daniel, preparing himself for his transformation.

"Looks like the funs over." The wolf grinned as he began to change back to normal. Upon finishing the transformation, his smug look was wiped clean when he looked at Daniel.

"You-You haven't… cha-changed ba-back?!..." He struggled to say, staring in terror and disbelief at Daniel. "Your… your an-an ALPHA?!" He said while in complete shock.

 _I'm a what?_ Daniel thought to himself, quickly remembering the situation at hand.

"Surprise!" Daniel replied. "Now where was I? Oh yes! I was about to kill you."

"No!" The man cried out as he climbed to his feet and tried to run.

"Pitiful fool." He snarled, jumping onto the mans back and forcefully driving his claws threw his throat, and tearing out the mans windpipe, causing Daniels hand and arm to get soaked in blood.

"That was for what you've put me through." Daniel growled. "And for Ka-Kate!? Where is she?!"

He ran over to find her conscious and had probably witnessed the last few minutes of the fight…

 **POV Kate;**

Kate had regained consciousness and had witnessed the wolf turn into a human man. Not long after she watched Daniel slaughter the seemingly helpless man. _What is he?! He can change into a human?! can... Daniel do this also?..._

"Kate! Are you alright?!" He asked as he ran over to her aid. "Im so sorry I couldn't protect you…" He whispered as he carefully picked her up and started for the cave.

 _What type of wolf are you? How come you can change and why didn't you change like the other one did? And what's this about an alpha?_ She asked herself. _No matter, I don't care what happens anymore. I will not leave him. I think I've come to develop strong feelings for him, but i need to kow..._

Before she knew it they had reached the cave as Daniel gently placed her in the corner, and he laid down with his back to her a few feet away.

 _Should I say something? More like what can I say?..._ She debated within her mind.

"Daniel? I um… I-" She tried to ask.

"Look Kate… I understand if you want to go home now. You don't need to stay any longer if you don't want to…" He answered with a deep exhale of breath.

"That's not what I meant." She replied in a soft voice. "Who was that? And what happened back there?"

"I-I uh…" He said, letting out a sigh. "He was the one who… had kil-killed my friends and ruined my life…" He responded in a weak and unsteady tone. "As for what else happened… I have no idea… he said something about being an alpha… but I have no idea what that means Kate… I'm sorry…." He answered.

"That's alright… you did what you could."

"What do you mean alright? I've been deceiving you this whole time about my origins or what I am…" He replied, looking over his shoulder at her.

"That doesn't matter now, especially when you yourself don't now either. And deep down your still the same on the inside, no matter what." She responded. "You went out of your way to protect me, and that shows just who you really are." _Besides, there's a reason I wouldn't leave you for anything._ She thought to herself, causing her to blush and become anxious. _Should I tell him now? Now doesn't em like the best time…_

Over the short time Kate had spent with him she had grown fond of him. At first it was a strange feeling that was unknown to her, but overtime it became quite evident just what the feeling was. It wasn't all out of sympathy or understanding… no, but much more of the strange feelings she felt towards him that got to her… she was in love. She longed for his presence and felt happy around him. Even if she loved him however, she still had doubts on how he would feel or react.

 _Does he feel the same way? Or is it completely one-sided._ She became nervous at these sudden thoughts of doubt. _More importantly, what would my pack say to this?_

"I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm going to doze off." Daniel stated, breaking Kate from her thoughts.

"Oh OK, I'll… uh, join you… if you don't mind." She replied.

"Not-not at all…'" He responded with small unnoticeable sigh. _I've grown used to her, and maybe even… love… her? No that's not it… or do I? And would she feel the same way? She did just learn of my deception, but she doesn't seem to care. Or… oh I don't know, never mind._ He finished, shaking the thought from his mind just as Kate cuddled up to him, pulling him in close to a gentle embrace. Her wounds had not fully healed even if they were minor cuts, Daniels however had completely healed over by now. He felt Kate start to gently rub her paws through his fur in an effort to comfort him, he felt himself calm down at the sudden show of affection. _Maybe… just maybe…_ He thought once more before drifting off to sleep.

 **POV Lamar;**

After briefing his men on the mission at hand they hurried towards the armory and garage. Each man armed with a dart gun, net, and knife. There were 5 jeeps inside the garage, each one fitting 5 men and each jeep holding a large cage strong enough to hold a bear.

"Alright boys you know what we're going to do. So let's get the job done quick and clean, got it?" Lamar asked.

"Yes sir!" Each man shouted back in unison.

"Remember the plan! We lure the creature out, and when we start to _retreat_ we follow it back to its den and capture as many as we can. Mount up! And good luck!" He finished with a cheerful shout.

Within just a few minutes the group had already left the facility and was well on their way to the last location the strange wolf was last seen.

 **Back at the facility***

Doctor Malcom stood in front of the office door for what seemed like an eternity. Beyond the office door awaited his assistants and fellow doctors, not to mention the higher ups who where to be present for the progression meeting. It has been a year since the project first started and the team had only seen few, but crucial results. And now was the moment of truth, the board was looking for the results _they_ wanted and were threatening to shut down the project if there was no progress being made.

Without anymore hesitation Malcom turned the door handle and opened it. He took in a large breath of air and proceeded inside.

 **POV John;**

"Its been too long since Kate went after that _thing_." John stated to his fellow pack members.

"What do you suppose we do John?" Another member asked.

"Im not sure, she said for us not to follow but its been way too long since she left, I think we should set out and search for her." John replied.

"I think so too." Another chimed in.

"Alright then, I'll have one of you stay behind to watch over the den while the rest of us go in search for Kate, OK?" He responded.

"Ok." The wolves said in unison, and began to prepare to leave in search of their leader…

 **That concludes part 3, let me know what you think of it so far. There will be one more part (part 4) until I move on to the 5th chapter. Until next time, take care!**


End file.
